Dear Diary
by Todesanbeterin
Summary: Bakura's diary: Two new students come to Domino High and Bakura befriends them. But what will happen when a horrible past comes to light? And what part plays a psychopathic murderer in all this? Thiefshipping, Deathshipping, mentioned Puppy- and Chaseship
1. 5th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, mentions of Chaseshipping, maybe Deathshipping and Puppyshipping

Warnings: language?

A/N: Heyho! I started a new story :P It's my first Yugioh fic so please be gentle! I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but it's just an introduction... sorta. I'll try to update weekly ^^

Disclaimer: Me, the giant hotdog, does not own Yugioh!

[line here]

05.09.10

Dear diary… man that doesn't sound right…

Anyways, as my goodie-two-shoes brother Ryou decided to buy me a diary I figured I might as well write in it. So here I am, having no idea where to start… Okay then:

My name's Bakura Akefia Touzoku, though everyone just calls me Bakura. I have a twin brother: Ryou. He's that typical I'm-a-nice-guy guy. I don't understand why, but he just loves to help everyone. I once had a little sister named Amane, but my mother and she died in an accident 3 years ago. Dad's never been the same again after that happened. Like a dead man. They were his life after all (he'd always preferred Amane to Ryou and I).

Two months ago he left us alone, saying he had work to do in Egypt. I mean what person leaves his 16 year old sons alone in a city like Domino City? Yeah, he does send us money monthly, so we don't starve or anything, but still… I would have preferred he didn't leave (though I'd never admit that aloud).

School's going to start tomorrow and I'm totally not in the mood to go there again… Stupid holidays have to end… I hadn't even done anything fun today. Ryou made me do lots of housework. Not that I don't understand that it's important to clean everything once in a while, but it's still annoying as hell. I'd wanted to meet my 'friends' at the arcade (and I'm sure Ryou would've preferred to do something akin to that too). But in the end we both didn't get to do what we wanted…

I heard that there's going to be two new guys in my class. Twins as far as I know. Funny how many twins there are in our school. Except from Ryou and I there's also the Mutou twins, Yami and Yugi. I somehow never liked those two. Though it is a fact that I don't like anybody in my class, or anybody at all. People are all morons and I don't care for them. Except Ryou. Being my twin gives him a special position. There's a special kind of understanding between the two of us.

This is also the reason why I even bother to write all this stuff. Because he said I would feel better when I wrote down my problems. I don't really believe that it will help, but for Ryou I'll try.

Strange how much I would do for him. I want my brother to be happy. When he was smaller he cried a lot. Especially after Amane and mum died. I would hear him every night cry himself to sleep. One day I just couldn't stand it anymore and I went over to his bed to hug him. From that day on both of us slept in the same bed until he felt better again.

Tears really don't fit him. He looks so much better with a smile on his face. I'm sure that if I weren't a relative to him I'd think of him as cute and fall in love. But I am so I only feel brotherly affection for Ryou.

God this all sounds so sappy! I hope nobody ever gets to read this crap! I think I'll hide this somewhere safe. I don't want my reputation as badass jerk to be ruined. It keeps those annoying people who want to be 'friends' with me at bay.

Yea I know said people are befriend with Ryou, and they make him happy so I just have to accept them, but I still can't stand their happy-go-lucky attitude and friendship-is-great talk crap. I think I'm going to die when any of them finds this diary…

Especially not that Anzu Mazaki. She's the worst of them! She talks about how 'great' friendship is and how important too more than the others! Though if she didn't she'd actually be quite decent. For a girl I mean. She doesn't always giggle and prattle on about how cute that guy and how hot that other guy is. And another plus is that she doesn't wear tons of make-up which would make her an ugly monster. Yea she's actually quite good looking. Not that I'm interested in her in THAT way. I could just stand her a little if she didn't keep talking about that friendship crap.

And now that I started writing about it I might as well introduce my brother's other friends. There's Yugi and Yami Mutou, whom I'd mentioned before. They are both quite the game freaks and have crazy three coloured hair that spikes out in every direction. Not that I'm one to talk. My own hair refuses to be combed down as well. Yami is quite the secretive guy who likes to keep to himself. Only with Yugi he opens up. I've even seen him smile at him once! Yugi on the other side is a merry happy go lucky kinda guy. He's actually quite similar to Ryou, just a little more confident. Ryou should really grow a backbone…

Then there's Katsuya Jonouchi, former jock and bully. He kept picking on Yugi and Ryou and I'd already contemplated killing him, but then, suddenly, he changed and became friends with them. He's some sort of guardian to them now. There's not much else I can say about him, except that he's pretty much just muscles and nothing else…

Also parts of the gang are Hiroto Honda and Ryuuji Otogi whom I suspect to secretly be lovers. I mean just look at the way they would talk to each other. Hands always nearly, but not quite, touching and eyes locked most of the time. Ewwwww! I can't imagine being so sappy. Drooling over someone else like a moron. Ugh.

Other than that I can't say much about them. They like to keep to themselves and are the only ones who don't try to befriend me all the time. This makes them even more bearable as Ryous friends.

Wow I've actually written more than 1 page! I never expected that… Though I should go to bed now. It's already quite late and I have school tomorrow. I just hope those new guys won't be like the rest of my moronic classmates…

[line here]

Word count: 1,045

God I hope Kura's in character! Though on the other side, nobody could say how he would write into his diary… I mean he is pretty secretive! (At least he is in the manga. I haven't watched the anime so I can't say anything about that…)

Hope you liked~ Cookies for everyone!

See ya!

~Todesan~


	2. 6th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairings: Thiefshipping, mentions of Chaseshipping, Deathshipping and maybe Puppyshipping

Warnings: language

Disclaimer: I own Yugioh as much as I own this site. Not at all!

[line here]

06.09.10

Dear diary (still sounds stupid…),

Today was quite interesting so say the least. But I don't want to spoil anything so I'll just start at the beginning.

The day didn't start too well. Ryou woke me up way too early and my school uniform was wrinkly. Why do you care if your attire is wrinkly you may ask, but just because I'm a jerk and like to mock others, doesn't mean I have to be messy. I like my stuff clean no matter how much I complain about cleaning.

After breakfast Ryou and I had to rush to school. Not being used to getting up even Ryou had overslept a bit and with my complaining we were pretty late. In the end we still managed to come to class in time. We both took our respective seats and waited for our teacher, who seemed to be late for a change. We wouldn't have had to hurry that much.

Grumpy me became even more grumpy.

Especially when Jonouchi, who happened to be seated to my right, wanted to talk to me. About friendship, what else.

"Friendship is a good thing you know.", he said, "Being friends with Yugi and the guys helped me a great deal against my aggressions. You should consider hanging out with us as well."

I rolled my eyes at his antics. Why hadn't he already given up! I'd told him a gazillion times that, no, -I was not interested! And I did it again. He only smiled at my answer.

"One day you'll see what I mean. I'm sure of that."

Yeah, as if. Being a loner seemed so much better.

Suddenly the classroom door opened with a bang and our head teacher stormed in, two boys following behind her. They both had dark skin and golden blonde hair which made a strangely alluring contrast. Their eyes were lilac and I wondered if they wore contact lenses. Actually I was quite sure of that. They seemed to be some kind of otaku boys with how much mascara they wore and those black lines under their eyes.

The taller of the two had his hair crazily spiked up and wore a dark blue cape over his skin tight black sleeveless shirt. Golden bands adorned his forearms, upper arms and neck. On his earlobes dangled golden earrings. To complete the look he wore light brown army pants with a black belt and heavy leather boots.

His brother wore the same jewellery and leather boots. His pants had the same cut, only that they were black and his belt purple. He also wore a lilac midriff hoodie which accented his flat and well toned stomach nicely. Even though his hair and attire wasn't as crazy, he still didn't look any less unfit for this school than his brother.

They looked interesting, so I decided I would take the work of getting to know them on me. Maybe they would make my life a little less boring than it was?

"Good morning my wonderful students!" our head teacher, Takada-sensei chimed happily.

Oh yeah she was another of those happy go lucky people whom I couldn't stand. She has constantly etched a smile to her features and always wears colourful dresses and skirts. Even in winter!

"As you all already know, we have two new students this year! Their names are Mariku and Malik Ishtar and they come from Egypt! Gosh this is so exciting! Mariku and Malik have no school uniforms yet, so they'll wear their normal clothes for now! Do you two want to tell us something about yourselves?"

How can someone talk in a way that there was an exclamation mark at the end of EVERY FRIGGIN' SENTENCE? HUH?

"Hey, I'm Mariku and this is Malik. As Takada-sensei already told you, we come from Egypt. I won't tell you why we came here though. If you're interested in anything else about us, which I'm sure most of you are not, then just ask us privately." the taller of the brothers said while Malik remained silent and seemingly disinterested.

Takada-sensei motioned for them to take the only available seats and started to talk about Japanese history. Mariku chose to sit on my left side, while Malik took the seat in front of me.

"Hey, you white haired chick. What's your name?" the Egyptian next to me asked.

I turned my head to glare at him.

"Just because I have long hair, doesn't mean I'm automatically a girl!", I hissed, "After all your hair isn't much shorter."

The tan boy giggled.

"Sorry about that. Now that I can see your face I can see that you're definitely male. So what's your name, man?"

I hmphed at him and turned away, deciding to not like the guy.

"Come on Bakura, you can tell him your name." Jonouchi piqued in.

"So Bakura it is. Nice to meet you Baku-kun!"

Mariku smiled and offered his hand, which I ignored.

"Awww come on! I'm not that bad! And the wall which happens to sit on my other side is not nearly as interesting as you."

Rolling my eyes I concentrated on looking at the other Egyptian's back. He seemed to be tense and his breathing was uneven. As if he was in pain…

"What's wrong with your brother?" I asked the nuisance next to me. The tan one, who wasn't part of the friendship gang. At least yet.

"What should be wrong with him?" Mariku asked and looked at me puzzled.

"He seems to be in pain…" I whispered as I saw Takada-sensei looking in our direction warningly.

A concerned expression took the place of the carefree one on the Egyptian's face and he scribbled something onto a piece of paper, which he threw onto his brother's desk afterwards. The other tan boy's slender hand reached for the crumbled paper and unfolded it shakily. He didn't turn around as he wrote his answer and threw it back to Mariku, who read it immediately.

"Don't worry, he's just slept badly. That's all.", the Egyptian smiled, though there was still worry in his eyes, "You're quite the observant guy aren't you?"

"Well I have nothing better to do than watch people…"

Mariku snickered.

"So you're a little stalker then?"

I would have been angry at him for saying that. I really would. But he had that playful glint in his eyes which showed that he didn't mean what he said. That he just wanted to be friends and didn't know any other way to accomplish that.

Well at least he was doing better than the friendship gang. They kept annoying me with friendship talk after all.

To show him I was opening up to him I smirked and asked if he were afraid I that would take pictures of him singing under the shower.

At this he outright laughed and promptly received a warning from Takada-sensei.

"As long as you don't video tape me and upload it on Youtube I shall be fine."

"So you admit that you sing under the shower?"

"Only when I'm bored."

"And what do you do when you're not bored?"

I was beginning to enjoy this conversation. And his company as well. Mariku seemed to not be as bad as I initially thought.

"I guess the same thing you do."

"And what do I do?"

You can imagine his answer now can you? Of course it had to be something perverted, it wouldn't be Mariku if it wasn't. I would find out during that day that if I asked something like that, that something like "Wank yourself." had to come. Because that was what he answered.

The reactions of those who heard that differed greatly. I myself merely laughed. Jonouchi snickered as well, only not as loud as me. And the girls behind us gasped, their faces beet red.

Takada-sensei wasn't amused at all. Of course she wasn't. We'd been interrupting her class repeatedly after all. She lectured us about how unfair it was of us to disturb those who wanted to learn something and that we could talk in the pause and so on. You can imagine that her speech didn't have the desired effect…

"I'm sure she doesn't get laid often enough. I mean look at how tense she is. If only she let some handsome man work his magic on her…" Mariku commented, causing Jonouchi and I to laugh even harder.

"You're… haha… you're cool… hehe… man!" Jonouchi managed between fits of laughter and I agreed wholeheartedly.

Takada-sensei didn't see it like that though. Her face was beet red, her eyes nearly popping out of her skull and a vein pulsing on her forehead.

"Touzoku, Ishtar and Jonouchi! Detention!"

"Yeah Ryou! Detention!" I giggled at our head teachers stupidy.

"Yes, Malik, you bad boy!" Mariku agreed.

Takada-sensei let out a sigh of frustration and shook her head. I had never seen her anything but happy, and this change was something I welcomed. She was human after all and not a smiley android. I even looked forward to the detention, for Mariku was going to be there with me. And I didn't mind Jonouchi that much anymore as well. The boy had at least some humour.

When we finally managed to get hold of ourselves and ceased our laughter the lesson was nearly over. Takada-sensei gave us some homework and stormed out of the room. I smirked as I saw her face was red as a tomato. Today was indeed better than I had initially thought.

"Hey, Baku-kun!" Mariku called for my attention.

"Hm?"

"So you really wank yourself under the shower?" he asked.

"Heh, you'd like to know that, wouldn't you? Well why don't you just stalk me then?" I answered.

"Isn't that your job?" the Egyptian smirked.

"Oh right, I forgot."

"Hey, Bakura. I just realized this was the first time I've seen you laugh." Jonouchi suddenly said next to me.

It was true. I'd never laughed much. And when I did it was when I was alone with Ryou. It wasn't that I didn't find the other's antics amusing, I just never felt like laughing. I usually choked on some strange constricting feeling in my throat. Sadness I suppose.

"Really?" Mariku asked.

"Well, yeah. He's usually quite the emo boy…" Jonouchi answered.

"Don't talk as if I'm not here. That's unfriendly…" I hissed.

I didn't like the way this was going. What if Jonouchi told Mariku about my past? I didn't want that. Some things I thought were better left unsaid.

"As if you cared about manners." Jonouchi said, rolling his eyes.

But fortunately he got my plea and didn't mention the matter anymore. We talked until the bell for the next lesson rang. And even then we didn't stop exchanging messages (via paper this time, so the teacher didn't realize it).

Then lunch time finally arrived. Jonouchi invited Malik, Mariku and I to sit with the friendship gang and for the first time I accepted. And so did they. Of course I sat next to Mariku and Jonouchi. And opposite of me was Ryou.

"What I meant to ask you since the end of the first period, what was so funny during Takada-sans history lesson?" my twin suddenly asked.

"Oh nothing. We just discussed Baku-kuns stalker tendencies." Mariku smirked at me while saying that.

"Yeah.", I agreed, "And about what we do under the shower."

Jonouchi sniggered. Mariku laughed. I just smiled. And the rest of them went bright red.

"You're gross!", Honda exclaimed, "Get your head out of the gutter!"

"We never mentioned anything dirty Honda. You're the one who has to get his head out of the gutter!" Jonouchi replied a smug smile in his face.

At that the brunet blushed and mumbled something about hating Jonouchi. Otogi took his hand and smiled at him.

"I like your gutter." he whispered, confirming my suspicions about them being in a relationship.

"And I like Baku-kuns gutter!" Mariku exclaimed, being the attention whore he was.

"I would say I like yours too, but to be honest: I like mine better." I smirked.

"Awwwww… But Baku-kun! I want you in my gutter!" the Egyptian pouted.

A tirade of laughter followed that statement. Even Ryou and Yami laughed. Only Malik didn't. I couldn't quite decipher his expression, but it was sad. That was for sure. And then our eyes met. A strange feeling flooded my chest. Warm and tingly. Breathtaking. I wanted to keep looking into those lilac eyes. Forever. And suddenly I knew they were really of that colour. No lens could be so intense. Like a fire burning in those orbs.

But just as suddenly as our eyes met, the connection ended. Malik averted his eyes to his mostly untouched food. Vegetarian I noticed. His slender fingers let go of the sticks with which he'd been poking at his meal and he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Our eyes locked once again, that intense feeling coming back. Like butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Crazy butterflies. There was a strange glint in his eyes. 'Don't!' they seemed to plead. And then he turned around and walked away without answering my question.

'Don't what?' I wanted to scream, but something prevented me from doing so. So I decided to follow him. I excused myself 'to the toilet' and went into the direction he had disappeared to.

I found him outside in the school yard underneath a sakura tree. His legs were drawn up to his chest and his face was downcast, bangs hiding his eyes. I quietly made my way over to him and sat down next to his (shaking as I realized with a pang in my chest) form and leaned my back against the tree. Quiet sobs could be heard. I didn't say anything. I wouldn't have liked him to talk if our positions were reversed.

Finally, after about 10 minutes, he looked up at me. His eyes were red trimmed, but the black surrounding them wasn't smudged. Tatoos…

Then he spoke and for the first time I heard his voice. It was smooth and lovely, though slightly cracked from the crying.

"Why did you follow me?" he asked.

I merely shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea. I had little to no social skills and wasn't used to acting like this.

A sigh escaped his lips and he leaned onto my shoulder. The butterflies once again began to act up and I felt warm all over. What was wrong with me?

"Thank you…", he whispered, "Thank you for realizing…"

I didn't know what to say. Nor did I want to say anything. It would ruin the mood.

A slight breeze moved the tree's branches, leaves softly falling to the floor. Maliks hair tickled my face and made me blush. He smelled good. Of sand and chocolate. I couldn't help but wonder which shampoo he used.

"What do you think of my brother?" Malik suddenly asked.

"He's an okay guy as far as I've seen. I don't know him well enough to judge though…"

The boy nodded, seemingly happy with my answer.

"Be careful to not make him mad at you. His anger is something nobody would want directed at them…" he whispered.

I didn't intend to. Not that I cared if someone liked me or not. It was just too troublesome to be hated. At least by someone destructive. If they just stopped talking to me I wouldn't mind at all. I preferred to be alone after all.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze and Malik's body close to mine. His and the autumns smell engulfing me, I drifted off.

I didn't dream anything. Or at least I can't remember what it was.

Suddenly something shook my shoulder. I groggily opened my eyes to see Ryou in front of me.

"Bakura. Lunch time is long over and you missed about half of the geography lesson…"

First I didn't know what was going on, but then I saw Mariku talking to a sleepy Malik next to me and remembered that I was in the school yard. Malik turned his head as if sensing me looking at him and our eyes locked. A silent understanding passed between the two of us. We wouldn't mention what happened under that sakura tree. Nobody but us was allowed to know. It was our secret.

The rest of the day went relatively normal. Of course Malik and I got detention for our escapade. So I had to stay two more hours after school. The first one was bearable. Jonouchi, Mariku and Malik were there with me after all. The second hour on the other side was boring as hell. I was all alone with my Japanese teacher Nanako-sensei and after 30 minutes he seemed to be too bored to continue as well and just sent me home with the words, "I won't let my free time be spoiled by a brat like you…"

At home Ryou waited for me with dinner. Steak and potatoes, my favourite meal. He asked me about why I fell asleep under that tree, but as I'd silently promised Malik and myself I didn't say a thing.

After dinner we did our homework (yes I do my homework, no matter how much I hate it) and then wished each other a good night.

Yes today was a good day even though I had detention and got told off by at least 5 teachers. I had a really good time with Mariku and Jonouchi. And with Malik. Especially Malik. I don't know why I feel the way I do around him, but I'm sure one day I'll find out. And when I do I'll know what to do about it. For now I'll just enjoy it.

I hope I'll have some alone time with him tomorrow… That would be nice. Maybe we'll talk to each other. About our lives. Get to know each other better. I definitely want to get to know him better. He's intriguing and also very attractive. Wait… did I just really write that? Yes I did… Okay I find him attractive, so what? There are many good looking people wandering this globe. Like Malik! And… Okay I'm tired and should go to sleep now… Yes that's the best thing to do at this very moment!

[line here]

Word count: 3,057

I hope you liked it~ Cookies for everyone!

See ya!

~Todesan~


	3. 7th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, mentions of Chaseshipping, Deathshipping and maybe Puppyshipping

Warnings: language, shonen-ai

Disclaimer: I own Yugioh! … not

[line here]

07.09.10

Dear diary (I'll have to think of something else…),

Today I actually got to talk to Malik. Talk for real I mean and not that 'Hello, how are you?' 'I'm fine and self?' 'I'm fine too. Bye.' stuff. No it was an actual get-to-know-each-other talk. But let's just begin at the beginning:

I woke up alone today. Neither the alarm nor Ryou had to help, which was a wonder in itself, but I also wasn't grumpy! I think I actually scared my brother to death with my smile. His eyes widened in disbelief and mouth hung agape.

"Close your mouth or the flies'll have a party in there." I commented casually as I saw this.

He immediately did as told and sat down on one of our kitchen chairs. He'd prepared ham and eggs for today (yes, I know we live in Japan, but Ryou and I like to remain true to our British routs).

Yes we come from Britain and moved to Domino when we were 6 because of father's work. And if mum'd been alive we'd most likely live in Egypt now. Dad'd have taken us with him. Somehow I'm glad I can stay here. And Ryou too. He would've lost too many good friends.

After breakfast we headed for school, this time not having to rush at all, which was a nice change. I could see how Ryou enjoyed walking normally at this ungodly time in the morning (okay it wasn't that ungodly, it was 7:30).

"Hey Touzokus!" we suddenly heard a voice calling and as I turned around I saw Mariku running towards us, Malik trailing behind.

"Ishtars…" I greeted them as they reached us.

"Good morning Mariku-kun, Malik-kun." Ryou said, a happy smile on his face.

Malik remained silent as ever.

"So how are you guys?" Mariku asked, trademark smirk in place.

"So far so good." I stated.

One never knows what will happen so I never said everything was perfect. It would be a lie.

"And how are you?" Ryou, polite as ever, asked.

"Except for that uniform everything's just wonderful! I mean, how can a sane person wear such stuff?"

It was then that I realized that the Egyptian brothers wore their school uniforms. They looked different in them. More normal… and that should have been a good thing, but somehow it wasn't. I liked their extraordinarity. It made them interesting, and what's better for a bored teenager like me than someone interesting?

"You look good in those." Ryou smiled.

"Naw you don't. We all look stupid in this blue crap from hell and we all know it. Ryou's just too polite to admit it." I smirked, earning me a warning glare from my brother and a snicker from Mariku.

"You're right bean pole! We should sue those monsters who made us wear that!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I've heard there's even worse…", I whispered, "In Touou High it is said they wear brown suits and bright red ties!"

At that Mariku gasped.

"God I'd look horrible in those! I would look like a looney who runs around in nothing but a tie!"

"Heh, you should've seen Ryou and I at our cousin's wedding! We had to wear white suits… and pose in front of a white wall for the pictures! You can barely see us on them!"

And that was no lie. It actually happened and if it weren't for Ryou I would have already burned those horrible photos.

"Oy, you have to show me those!" Mariku said.

"Maybe one day I will…" I winked at the taller Egyptian and then ran into our classroom, seeing as we had already reached school.

Mariku and I kept up the nonsense until class started. We would have talked during the lesson as well, but we had Math with Mogi-sensei and he could be really scary when angry, so we didn't dare do anything.

After the two hour torture of Math was over, I decided it was time to get to know Malik better. I went to his desk and greeted him casually. He looked up from what he was doing and our eyes met and that intense feeling I had yesterday was back. 'What do you want?' those expressive orbs seemed to ask.

"Sooooo, what were you doing before I disturbed you?" I asked, wanting the awkward silence to end.

He moved his hands from the paper in front of him and I saw a picture. Of a small kid, about 5-10 years of age, holding a chick in his hands. What stunned me the most though, was the great resemblance the drawing had to Mariku (and Malik as well, only that his hair was too spiky to be him).

The child looked unsure of what to do with the small animal he held and a strange kind of sadness could be seen on his features as well…

"Why is Mariku sad?" I asked.

"You don't question the fact that he's a small child?"

"Well, Mariku does act like a small child most of the time. But why would he be sad? Is the chick going to die?"

"He doesn't know… He likes the chick, but doesn't know if he's strong enough to keep it alive. If he can bring it up. And that makes him sad. He can't give it the security it would need."

"At least it's not alone…" I whispered.

The chick somehow reminded me of my brother and I. We had nobody but each other, our father being far away in Egypt. And nobody knew we were alone. At least the chick had Mariku…

A small smile formed on Maliks face.

"Yeah… at least it's not alone." he repeated my words.

Another awkward silence.

"I like your drawing. You're good." I said.

"Thanks…" came his whispered reply.

"You have any other hobbies?" I asked.

"I like riding my motorcycle. It makes me feel free and at ease with the world. And I like reading." Malik answered, beaming at the thought of those activities.

"Awesome. Would you mind taking me on a ride some time?"

I had always wanted to try riding a motorcycle, I had just never had enough money to buy, or even lend, myself one. Not to say that I didn't have the guts…

"Sure. And what are your hobbies? Other than stalking I mean…" Malik asked, smirking in a way similar to his brother.

"Well, I like watching horror movies, drinking tea and writing."

"Writing? What do you write?"

Now that question had to come… I wasn't sure if I should tell him, but as he had shown me his picture he deserved to know the truth.

"My diary…"

"Really? I never took you for the type to do that!"

That look of wonder on his face looked so cute I nearly blushed. But I didn't. I managed to force my blood back down, which was a great feat. I'm glad I took drama lessons last year…

"Neither did I.", I admitted, "But then Ryou bought me that diary and because I couldn't just have him waste money on me I thought I might as well write in it. It's actually quite useful to recall the day and think about everything again…"

Malik opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly my mobile went off. The caller ID read 'Dad'…

I really didn't want to answer that call and keep talking to Malik, but father never called unless it was important, so I pressed the green phone and held the device to my ear.

"Yes? What is it dad?"

"I'm sorry, but I am not your father.", a stranger's voice answered, "I am one of his co-workers… I… Your father had an accident. While he was inspecting one of the ancient tombs a rock came down from the ceiling and buried him. He was dead immediately …"

I didn't hear the rest of his speech as my mobile dropped from my hand and crashed to the floor, breaking into pieces. A strange feeling of emptiness spread through my whole body, time seemed to stop. Alone…

"…ra! Bakura! What's wrong?" I suddenly heard Maliks voice through the mist clouding my senses.

"Where's Ryou…"

My voice was shaky and quiet, something it usually never was. And it was frightening me. As well as the fact that my brother and I now truly are alone. At least dad had sent us money every month, but now we have no income anymore. I'll have to start working.

Maliks hand softly touching my shoulder brought me out of my depressing thoughts and as I looked up I saw Ryou, Mariku and Jonouchi standing next to him.

"It's better when you let Ryou and I talk alone…" I mumbled.

"It's okay. Whatever it is, they can hear it too." Ryou said smiling at me.

If only he knew. He wouldn't stand there smiling like an idiot. He would send them away. As far as possible. But if this was his wish then so be it.

"I just got a call… one of dad's coworkers… he said… dad got hit by a rock… dead…"

My brother's expression immediately changed from happiness to sorrow, tears already beginning to fall from his eyes. Mariku gasped and put an arm around him to comfort him. Something I would have never expected from the tall Egyptian, but I don't know him for that a long time so I'm sure I have much more to find out about him and his brother.

Said brother's hand tightened its grip on my shoulder and his body tensed. I turned to look at him and saw he shook, his eyes shut and breathing uneven. I wanted to hug him then and there.

"God, I'm so sorry guys… So soon after that accident…" Jounouchi whispered, referring to our mother and Amane's death.

"What accident?" Mariku asked, seemingly unaware of his brother's state.

Jou didn't answer. It was an unspoken rule not to talk about what happened that day. So much was lost when IT happened… I think I'll keep referring to it by IT or the accident. I don't feel like writing about IT just yet. Maybe later…

When Malik suddenly let out a quiet sob, I decided I couldn't take it anymore and hugged him. And as our bodies touched and his tears wet my school uniform, I couldn't stop myself from crying anymore. I let go. Just like that. My reputation as bad boy didn't matter. Not with Malik there in my arms. Not with Ryou looking as if his life had just ended. And in some way it had.

There was nothing to look forward to. No such a thing as hope for two orphan boys. In the worst scenario we would have to change not only school, but also city. The orphanage in Domino was small and most of the time full. Many stupid girls got themselves knocked up and then just gave their kids away after their birth.

"What do we do now?" I hear Ryous voice ask shakily after some time.

"I don't know…" I answered truthfully between sobs.

"I'd so like to help you, but my foster father's an ass…" Jou said with a pained tone in his voice.

"I'll just have to find myself a job I guess…" I muttered, my tears finally having stopped.

Future doesn't look good. Who would employ a 16 year old brat who hasn't even finished school? I have no qualifications. No particular strengths. I have no idea where I should start!

"What's about your mother? Can't she work?" Mariku asked.

Wrong question. Ryou, who had finally stopped sobbing, began to cry again. I shook my head, not being able to voice the truth. Strange how much easier it is to talk about my father's death than about my mother and sister's… I never particularly liked him, but Ryou needed him. And we both needed his money. Call me heartless, but it's the truth.

Tears stained my cheeks.

It was silent.

The bell indicating the next lesson began rang.

We all went to our respective seats. Takada-sensei burst into the room. We opened our books on page 15. We copied notes from the blackboard. We were silent. Too silent. Not one student said so much as 1 word. Not one pencil was dropped. The clock ticked. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick… tock…

Takada-sensei didn't realize.

The bell rang.

We stayed silent.

The bell rang again.

Makoto-sensei entered. Her black hair swayed behind her. Her black dress accented her pale skin.

She stood in front of us and stared.

We stared back.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick… tock…

Worry was clearly written across her face.

'What's wrong?' her eyes seemed to ask.

She didn't break the silence.

Tears began to fall again, silently making their way down hot cheeks.

"It's been exactly three years, nine months and five days…" Anzu whispered.

Makoto-sensei understood. We had remembered the unspoken. Someone had mentioned it and now the pain was back.

Her hands wrung together and she tried to compose herself.

"Let's just think for a while then…" she muttered, more to herself than us.

Silence again.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick… tock…

"We should all come back now…" our teacher said after some time.

Then she began talking about electricity and atoms. Life came back into our bodies and the day continued as if nothing had happened. But we all knew something had changed. We had finally let it sink in. The fact that something horrible happened three years ago. An accident. And we had all caused it.

Mariku never asked about it again. He was curious, I could see it in the way he would look at us at lunch time. But he also seemed to be anxious. As if he was afraid to cause a silence like that again.

When school was finally over, Malik asked me if I still wanted a ride on his bike, which of course I did. He smiled, motioned for me to follow him and began walking. We were silent for some time, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. My bike's there." he answered, obviously not in the mood for a little chat.

"Okay…"

I settled for looking at him. His bronzed skin glowed beautifully in the sun and his hair looked like liquid gold. A light breeze played with the soft strands, making him look ethereal. His exotic eyes seemed to shine brightly like expensive gems as he stared ahead, seemingly deep in thought.

I wanted to touch his full rosy lips. To kiss those soft petals. I don't know why or how, but in that very moment my feelings seemed to change. Becoming more intense. It can't be love though. Love at first sight doesn't exist after all. Though it would explain that strange attraction that was too strong for simply like liking.

After some time we finally reached his home. He immediately led me to the garage, dropping his school bag next to his red motorcycle. Malik lovingly gazed at the vehicle before hopping onto the saddle. Putting on the helmet that hung from the handle bar he indicated for me to take the helmet that sat on a wooden table next to a door, which I figured led to the house. I took mentioned safety precaution, put it on and hopped onto the motorcycle behind him.

"You ready?" he asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

I nodded and wound my arms around his body. Seeing this he started the engine and then we were on the road. Suddenly I was free. Flying. The landscape flew past in a ridiculous speed, but I trusted the Egyptian boy. I knew he would be careful. Somehow. It was strange how close I feel to him after simply two days. It's as if I've known him forever.

Suddenly it dawned on me how close our bodies were and a wave of heat flooded me. My heartbeat increased and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. His button down had ridden up a bit and as I moved my hands to adjust, they came in contact with his bare skin. I tingled all over and images flooded my head. Images I'd rather not describe.

Without a warning he halted the vehicle and took his helmet off. When he turned around I realized a cute blush colouring his tan cheeks, his lips were slightly parted and moist. Once again I had the sudden urge to kiss him. But I managed to fight it.

"I discovered this place on the second day after I came here. I like to come here and think…" he said and I realized we were outside Domino City.

Malik had stopped next to a small hut in the middle of the wood on the east side of Domino. The only wood in this area. I hadn't realized he drove off the street onto the path leading to this place… The trees surrounding the wooden house gave the scenery a fairytale like feeling and the setting sun made it even more beautiful. Birds sung their songs of love and crickets chirped. I already liked to be here.

"What about the owner?" I asked.

I mean, no hut just stands around, ownerless and inviting for everybody…

"I already talked to him. He says it's okay if I use it once in a while if I keep it clean. He's hardly ever here and it would be sad to just let a beautiful hut like this rot away." Malik answered and then produced a key chain from his pocket.

He walked over to the door, unlocked it and went inside. I followed him and was greeted by a cozy little room with a fireplace and a big wooden table in the middle. The wooden walls were of a dark brown colour as well as the floor. There seemed to be no electricity, for I couldn't see any electric appliance (not even a dishwasher or electrical cooker).

There weren't any paintings or other decorative items on the walls or anywhere else, only a small vase with yellow flowers inside adorned the table. Four stools stood around said table and not far from it was a small kitchenette (without an oven or anything…).

Malik opened one of the two doors that led from this kitchen/living room and I followed him as he went into the room beyond. It was a bedroom. The walls and floor were the same as those in the previous room. It wasn't as big as the kitchen/living room, but it didn't need to be. A small bed took nearly the entire space and next to it was a small bedside table, above which was a big window which let the sun in. And that was about all in here.

Malik sat down on the dark red bed sheets and motioned for me to take the place next to him. I gladly took the offer and smiled at him. His lilac eyes gazed into mine and once again that magical connection was there. I longed to hug him, to feel his warmth. What was wrong with me? Why did I want to be so close to him? Why couldn't I stop looking at him?

Our hands touched, the contact sending a shockwave of emotion through my body. Our fingers intertwined and my breath caught in my chest. Our faces inched closer, his sweet breath already tickling my skin. I couldn't stand this anymore! The close proximity caused my rational thoughts to disappear, leaving only raw desire. Giving in to my urges I closed the gap and our lips connected in a chaste kiss.

I felt like I was in heaven. My heart danced in my chest, the butterflies having a party in my stomach. His wonderful smell engulfed my senses and I felt like I could do everything. I was the king of this world for one moment. And Malik was my treasure. A seldom and beautiful gem I didn't want to lose.

Don't want to lose. I can still feel his lips on mine. Soft. Moist. Addicting. Like a dream come true.

And the best thing was, that he didn't pull away. That he kissed me back. I wanted to stay like this. Forever. Our lips locked, moving against each other. My hands on his back and his around my neck. Our knees just touching.

But eventually I pulled away and opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I closed. The sight that met me was simply breathtaking. Malik sat in front of me, his eyes closed, long lashes touching his blushed cheeks. The boy's lips were slightly parted and glistened wetly, inviting. I wanted to kiss him again.

Slowly his lids opened and a smile made its way onto his face, the blush deepening as his eyes locked with mine.

"You want to stay here overnight?" he asked.

"Yes, I do…" I accepted his offer.

"Okay, I'll call Mariku then… and Ryou. Your mobile's broken after all… Just give me his number."

I did as I was told and he phoned his and my brothers, telling them they shouldn't worry about us, we would just stay in the wood to be away from Domino for once. To forget all our worries.

Then he directed his attention back at me.

"About that kiss… was it just some game so you can forget the pain of losing your father?" asked the Egyptian, pain tainting his beautiful orbs.

"Of course not!", I exclaimed, "I would never do such a thing! And I don't care that much about my dad… I just hate to see Ryou sad and knowing he won't come back makes him sad."

"And why did you kiss me then?"

That question stunned me.

"I don't know…", I answered truthfully, "I just had this feeling… and it felt so right to do it! God damnit I hate to be all mushy! I'm not the kind of person to fall for someone at first sight!"

Hearing that last sentence he gasped, shock apparent on his face. And his blush was back, darker than I had ever seen it before.

"I… You… You saying that…" he stammered.

I silenced him by kissing him for the second time, this time harder and more passionate. And he responded equally enthusiastic, gripping my collar drawing me closer. My hands found his shoulders, my fingers massaging his shoulder blades. At my ministrations a small gasp escaped his lips and I used that opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth, where our wet muscles met, stroking at each other.

I explored his moist cavern, tasting him. Loving it. Him. Every second of this. Eventually we had to break apart for air. Gasping, he looked at me, a strange emotion in his beautiful eyes. Something warm and tender.

"You… gasp… hungry?" he asked.

I nodded, realizing that I was indeed very hungry. He stood up and went into the first room again and after some time came back with two plates with a sandwich on each. We began eating. It was good. Ham and salad and different vegetables. He had the same only without the ham.

After we'd finished our food he carried the plates out and I began writing in my diary, of which I had started a habit of carrying around with me.

He's come back a few minutes ago and is watching me write. I can see that he wants to know what I write. And that he wants to touch me, but he's too shy. I would do him the favour of initiating things, but I'm too shy as well.

"We should go to sleep now… it's late." he suddenly says, and looking out of the window I see he's right.

It's already dark outside and the only thing illuminating this room is my torch which is standing on the bedside table. I guess I'll go to sleep then. Next to him. I'm already looking forward to it.

[line here]

Word count: 4,006

(1) Sorry couldn't resist that Death Note referrence :D Oh and I don't own Death Note :P

Hope you liked! Next chapter will be up in aproximately 2 weeks :) Cookies and coke for everyone~

See ya,

~Todesan~


	4. 8th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, mentions of Chaseshipping, Deathshipping and maybe Puppyshipping

Warnings: language

Disclaimer: So that's what you think? That I own Yugioh? Well, you're wrong. The only thing I own is the plot.

08.09.10

Dear diary (couldn't think of anything else yet…),

Well, where should I begin? Today was… interesting… to say the least. Interesting and somehow disturbing. But I think I'll just write about last night first. What happened after I finished my last entry.

Usually I go to bed right after writing and yesterday I intended to too, but I hadn't thought about having to sleep in the same bed as Malik. I couldn't sleep for a long time and when I did fall asleep I had a strange dream: I was in the middle of a black room, Malik standing in front of me. His lilac eyes were emotionlessly staring into my russet ones. His face showed no sign of what he was thinking. Nothing. Blank.

Suddenly his right hand lifted and he pointed at something behind me. I turned around, but saw nothing. When I looked back, he was gone. I searched the whole room, but I couldn't find him anywhere. I wanted to shout for him, but my voice didn't work. I wanted to search outside that room, but it had no door.

As I touched the stone wall, it suddenly began to crumble away. I had to shield my eyes at the sudden brightness that greeted me behind it. When I got used to the light the sight of Domino Wood greeted me. There were colourful flowers growing all around me on the clearing I had stepped onto and birds sang in the green trees. All in all it was a peaceful and pleasant picture.

Not too far away from me stood Malik, his bare back turned towards me. There were golden lines adorning his tan flesh, forming ever moving patterns. I could briefly decipher a bird, dragon and humanoid with a sphinx like head. They disappeared as the lines began to glow brighter and brighter. Soon the light engulfed me, blinding me. The world went white.

I shielded my eyes with my hand and tried to see through the brightness. A human form stood in front of me, their arms suddenly embracing me. A strange kind of warmth flowed through me and I felt safer than ever before. Loved.

I opened my eyes to see it had all been a dream. Birds chirped outside the small window, the sun rays steaming through the glass warming my sleepy body. Next to me was Malik's sleeping form, his chest rising and falling as he breathed softly. My heart stirred at the picture. He was a truly beautiful person and I was lucky that he had accepted my kisses yesterday. Even kissed back.

A content sigh escaped my lips and I cuddled closer to the body next to mine, hoping this moment would last forever. Of course it didn't. Only a few minutes later the Egyptian stirred and his lilac orbs opened lazily.

"Morning…" he yawned and got up, stretching.

"Morning." I replied and followed suit.

The other boy turned and looked me straight in the eyes as if expecting something. I raised my right eyebrow to indicate I didn't understand and he sighed. Then he leaned forward and pecked me on the lips, smiling sweetly.

Warmth immediately rushed to my face, dusting my cheeks a light red. I hadn't expected that. But it was a pleasant surprise. It meant yesterday wasn't a onetime thing. That fact made me so happy I wanted to jump around and dance in a very un-Bakura-like fashion. Of course I didn't. I just smirked my trademark smirk and went out into the kitchen/living room/dining room and searched through the cupboards for something to eat. The only eatable thing I found was a package of instant ramen, though I had no idea how one was supposed to cook it without a stove.

As I thoughtfully ogled the package Malik's arms suddenly sneaked around my waist and his chin rested on my left shoulder. I nearly let go of the item I was holding at the shock, but I managed to recover fast enough.

"You never cooked those before?" he asked.

"No… just not without a stove…" I answered, a bit angrier than I intended.

Fortunately he just chuckled and let go of me to get a pot from a cupboard and fill it with water. Then he put it on the plate above the fire place and put some more wood on the embers glowing in it. After he'd finally brought the fire back to life, he turned back to me and winked.

"You can always do it the traditional way and use fire you know." laughed the Egyptian.

"Maybe I was just too occupied with your sexiness to think about that stupid fire place?" I replied, trademark smirk in place.

"Well then I'm sorry, but my sexiness comes naturally." he said, his smirk matching mine.

"Rawr." I chuckled while jokingly imitating a cat clawing at something.

The Egyptian smiled and turned to the now boiling water and put the ramen in.

"This should be ready soon… what you want to do in the meantime?" he asked.

Many ideas came to my mind. Some of them just plain stupid, like drawing wings on carton and using them to fly. Well sometimes my imagination is really amusing and I can't help but laugh about it. Or shake my head at my own stupidy. In the end I decided for the only realistic one, showing him my decision through actions.

His eyes widened cutely as our lips met, a small sound escaping his throat. But then he gave in, melting into the kiss. His arms wound around my neck, holding me close, pressing his body closer to mine. I placed my hands on his back and moved my lips harder against his, enjoying the feel of him. Then I opened my mouth a bit and he did the same. Our tongues met, stroked and massaged. Not fighting, just exploring the other, wanting to feel and taste. Everything.

I didn't want it to end, but I knew it would. Just like our kisses yesterday. Each of them special and a memory worth more than gold to me. And that says a lot. I'm a kleptomaniac after all. I don't want this to be like those shallow relationships my classmates have. Passionate, but never long lasting. The longest barely above two months.

But I want to be with him forever. I know that's naïve and very unlike myself, but it's the way I feel. Hopelessly in love. Wait… did I just write love? Well it has to be now hasn't it? Anyway, I should continue my story now.

Unfortunately the kiss didn't last as long as I would have wished and we had to break apart for air merely minutes later. As I opened my eyes, which I hadn't realized I shut, I realized his were still closed, a dark blush adorning his cheeks.

'Cute!' was the first word that came to my mind.

"The food's ready…" whispered the Egyptian suddenly, breaking the silence.

Strange how I had to think of butterflies that moment…

I nodded and got us chopsticks. We ate out of the pot, for we were late for school and didn't have time. After we were finished we washed the pot and chopsticks, got our school stuff and sat on his motorbike.

The ride was much shorter and much less enjoyable than yesterday. I hate morning hurry…

When we finally reached school, lessons had already started and as we entered our classroom Takada-sensei scolded us. Detention… again… just great!

Mariku snickered as I sat down next to him.

"You had fun~ yesterday?" he asked.

"Not the kind of fun you're implying, but, yes, I had fun." I replied smiling.

"Awww. You should screw Malik! He needs it!" exclaimed the crazy haired boy.

"And you need it too!" giggled Jou on my other side.

"Well, I know for a fact that a certain two jerks need it more than I do…" I grumbled, not in the mood for fun.

But who could blame me! I mean they implied Malik was a cheap whore or something like that!

"Ah, now that you remind me:", Mariku said, "I need your permission to fuck Ryou's brains out. He's so cute, I just have to see that face in the throes of passion!"

WHAT THE HELL? That guy honestly asked me if he could lay my brother? For one: it's Ryou's decision with whom he'd sleep. And I don't want to know anything about his sex life. It's not my business, just like mine isn't his. Period. And anyway I didn't think he was ready for something like that after losing father just yesterday.

And that was what I told him. At this he only laughed, annoying me even more.

"Hahahaha! Heh. And there I was thinking you were the overprotective kind of brother…"

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. Or anyone else in Domino for that matter, so stop prying into what isn't your business!"

With that I directed my attention at Takada-sensei, ignoring the taller of the Ishtars. He tried to speak to me again more than once this day, but I never reacted to his words. I know it's unfair. He doesn't know anything! But I was angry and just didn't have the nerve to talk to him.

The worst thing was I also ignored Malik. It hurt him, I could see it in his eyes, but I am stubborn and when I want to ignore someone, I do no matter the consequences.

At lunch break our table was silent. My bad mood had infected the others as well it seemed…

Yugi laughed nervously, not comfortable with the current situation.

"Well… I… uhm… isn't Takada-sensei annoying?" he tried to break the silence that hung so heavily above us.

"Yea she sure is a bitch! Though I like Minako-sensei less." Mariku immediately answered, wanting to converse as badly as Yugi.

"At least she's not talking about IT!" I hissed, successfully shutting the three colour haired teen up as he opened his mouth to reply.

Yami's hands balled into fists, furious eyes directed at me.

"You aren't the only one who lost everything back then, so stop BITCHING!" he near screamed, hitting the table.

That was too much. It was one thing to always be reminded of it, but this was more than I could take. It's not as if that time wasn't horrible for him as well, but for me and Ryou it was worse. I know that for a fact and he knows too. But he doesn't understand our pain. And how much it hurts to even think about it.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Away. I had to get as far away from them as possible. My heart hurts at leaving them behind. At locking them all out, but I am afraid of what they will say if I open up. They will hate me. Know how weak I am. And that it was all my fault…

As I looked up I realized that I stood in front of the sakura tree under which Malik and I sat two days ago. My fist slammed into the trunk on its own accord, but I didn't feel it. The pain. Blood started pouring from my raw knuckles as I repeated the action over and over again. But still it didn't hurt. Overshadowed by the pain my heart felt.

"Bakura?" I suddenly heard someone softly say behind me.

"Go away…" I grumbled, wanting to be alone.

A small hand touched my shoulder and I, startled, turned around, my fist rising to hit whoever dared to invade my personal space. But as soon as I saw who it was I immediately calmed down. Maliks beautiful lilac eyes seeked mine, a silent question in them. 'What is wrong?'

My back met the bark of the sakura tree and I let myself fall to the floor.

"I'm sorry…"I whispered, closing my eyes, "I shouldn't have ignored you like that. It's not your fault…"

I felt his presence next to mine and his arm around my shoulder. He forgave me. I liked him so much it hurt. Tears started to fall from my closed eyes and quiet sobs escaped my mouth. It is strange how I don't care about him seeing my weakness. Me crying. As long as he is with me I feel as if everything will be alright. And that moment I suddenly knew he felt the same about me. Alone from the way his fingers stroked my left shoulder and his head on my other. There were no words needed.

I slung my arms around his body, holding him close. I want to be together with him for the rest of my life. To tell him everything. But I can't. It doesn't only concern me, but also my brother, the Mutou twins, Honda, Otogi, Anzu and Jonouchi. I can't tell anyone without their consent.

"If only I could tell you…" I say quietly as soon as my sobs quiet down and the tears stopped to fall.

"It's okay. Just tell me when you can."

I could hear the sad smile that he must have been on his face that moment. And he didn't only mean me. He has a secret as well. Something too painful to share at that very moment. It will most likely be some time until we can open up to each other, but I know that that day will come. The day when there won't be anything between us anymore and we will finally fully be each other's.

I don't know how long we sat there in each other's arms, listening to each other's breath, needing each other's warmth. But too soon it was over. That annoying bell rang and we had to get up and go to our next lesson. Chemistry.

"You talking to me again?" Mariku, who is my lab partner, asked as soon as I came to stand next to him.

I sighed and nodded.

"Yea… I guess."

"Good. It sure is more fun when you're not all grumpy…"

He smirked and handed me the ingredients for whatever experiment we were supposed to do.

It didn't really turn out the way it was supposed to, but I didn't mind. And neither did Mariku. He just seemed happy that everything was good between the two of us again. He isn't really good with people and unsure of what to do when it came to interpersonal relations, but tries to cover that up by being a perverted jackass. I nearly fell for his act at the beginning, but then I saw him today. When I was angry at him and he seemed so helpless when I wouldn't answer, wouldn't even look at him, I realized he is just like me when it comes to that.

I am happy to be friends with him. I really am. No matter how much he annoys me sometimes. I am glad that I can relate to someone. And there is Malik as well. Mariku's brother. The one I shared my first kiss with just yesterday. That exotic beauty whose expressive eyes drew me in. Whose pink lips I cannot forget.

"I'm glad you came here.", I suddenly said to Mariku as we walked along the corridors of school after the last lesson had ended, "You and Malik."

For the first time I saw an actual smile lift the corners of his lips. Not a smirk or grin, but a happy smile.

"Me too. You're the best friend I ever had." he replied.

That made me so happy, still does, because I feel the same about him. A best friend.

"Same here." I smiled.

We continued walking in silence, but it wasn't a bad one.

Soon we reached the gate and stood to wait for the rest of the friendship-gang we apparently were a part of now.

"How do you feel about my brother?" Mariku suddenly asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, shocked out of my musings over how and when I could tell the Ishtar twins about my secret.

"Exactly what I said. How do you feel about Malik? And don't lie, I am not blind and see the way you act around each other."

"Uhm… well… I… like him…" I stuttered, not sure if he'd like the truth.

"I know that. But how much do you like him?"

"Very much…" I whispered, my face heating up despite my trying to prevent it.

Why was I so shy when it came to him. I usually wasn't like that!

Finally the others arrived, Malik pushing his motorcycle, and we started walking home, talking about school and, what else, friendship. After about 5 minutes Honda, Otogi and Anzu had to say good bye and walk into another direction than us.

"You staying out with Malik again?" Mariku suddenly asked.

I shook my head no.

"I don't want to leave Ryou alone for another day…" I replied.

Now that I thought about it, I had been really unfair to my brother. By trying to get over my father's death and avoiding everything that had to do with him, I had hurt Ryou. Left him alone with his pain. I really was a bad twin! But I swear to myself, I will make Ryou feel better. Be by his side until he is happy again.

"Ah there is our home!" my brother suddenly snapped my attention back to my surroundings.

I just realized that was the first thing I heard him say today! I really need to pay more attention to him…

"Yeah. Bye." I waved to the other two pairs of twins as Ryou and I turned to the apartment block we live in.

They said their own goodbyes and then they were gone. My brother and I were silent as we walked up to the door. And after entering and the way up the stairs as well. Eventually we reached our apartment and went in.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered when the silence became too much for me.

"It's okay.", he replied, "I had time to think… and I realized you were right all along. Dad really was an asshole… but I still miss him…"

I wrapped my arms around him as he suddenly began to cry. We stood there in the entrance hall for some time, him crying and me trying to comfort him.

Today I cooked for a change, and it didn't even taste too bad. Though Ryou is still a better cook than I. Then we watched TV. Some stupid chick flick. I don't even remember what it was about! But Ryou seemed to like it, so I didn't change the channel.

When the torturous film was finally over, I realized Ryou was fast asleep on the couch next to me. A small smile played at my lips as I saw his peaceful expression. At least in his dreams everything was alright.

I lifted him up, carried him to his room and lay him in his bed, covering him with his blanked. Then I brushed my teeth and went to my own room.

So that was my day. I just hope tomorrow will have less crying and more laughing. Especially from my brother.

Word count: 3,195

I just realized that there is really much crying in this story… I'm sorry for that and I'll try to hold back in the future XD

Hope you liked! Cookies for everyone~

See you in the next chapter,

Todesan~


	5. 25th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, mentions of Chaseshipping, Deathshipping and Puppyshipping

Warnings: language, shonen-ai, mentions of porn, Ooc-ness on Mariku and Bakura's behalf ^^

A/N: Gods I'm so tired right now... I pulled an one nighter to finish this and understanding ch 2... My eyes are burning...

Ooookay enough of me! If you have any ideas of what I should include in this story, just tell me. If it fits with the plot I'll use it ^^

Disclaimer: Todesan does not own Yugioh so don't sue her.

[line here]

25.09.10

Dear diary (might as well stick with this…),

It's been a long time since I last wrote into you… Why am I writing to a book as if it is a living being? I wonder…

Doesn't really matter right now though. The reason why I didn't write was that I was too busy going on parties and late night trips with Mariku. And whenever I came home I was simply too tired to write… but now I just HAVE to. Something happened today. Something important and no matter how utterly exhausted I am I cannot sleep until I get this off of my soul.

As you may already guess (or not… you're a book after all…) it has to do with Malik. We had our first kiss in public and now are officially a couple. It's just amazing how fast this all happened. Merely 20 days ago I didn't even know about his existence. And now we are holding hands and hugging and sometimes even kissing. And his kisses are so intoxicating! His whole being is. I can't get enough of him.

Anyways, I'll just start at the beginning of what I remember of the last few weeks.

On the ninth Mariku and I were invited by Kaiba to have a little party. At first I was much too surprised to say anything, I mean usually Kaiba's much too vain to, I quote: 'stoop as low as to talk to you, Touzoku, who is nothing but a poor psychopath'. Mariku on the other hand immediately said that it would be a pleasure for him to come.

And then he'd looked at me pleadingly, yes PLEADINGLY! Of course I couldn't just say 'no' then. One had to stand by his friends, now don't they?

And that's how I ended up in Kaiba's mansion, sprawled on the surprisingly soft (or maybe not so surprisingly… this is Kaiba we're talking about!) carpet on the floor of one of the many living rooms. Behind me lay Mariku on his stomach, his head on his arms, which were crossed on top of my side. Next to him sat Jonouchi (about which I'm really surprised. I always thought him and Kaiba hated each other with passion) cross legged, fingers intertwined with the very rich bastard he was supposed to hate and who sat on the floor with us, all ignoring the fact that the massive couch that stood behind us would be much more comfortable. Our eyes were trained upon a huge flat screen TV.

"This film's boring…" Jou suddenly mumbled, barely being able to contain the yawn.

I agreed wholeheartedly. It was some chick flick and the protagonist had been crying over the loss of her boyfriend for the last half an hour. Why Mariku, who brought the DVD, even possessed such a thing was beyond me.

"Indeed.", Kaiba nodded, "But we have to wait until my parents are gone until we can watch something else."

Yeah, Kaiba's parents. They cared way too much about their son's innocence. They wouldn't even let him watch R rated movies! Poor guy… Whoa what's wrong with me? I pity Kaiba!

Anyways, that unfortunate predicament meant we had to wait for his parents to go to bed until we could watch some cool stuff. And cool stuff he did have. I saw Kaiba's secret DVD collection and I have to say I'm impressed! He has films I can only dream of having!

And finally, after the 2nd boring chick flick ended, they said good night and left us on our own. Did I mention they had sat at the round table in the living room we were watching the films in, chatting and eating cookies the entire time? I don't understand how Kaiba can stand being controlled like that. Maybe by watching forbidden films as soon as his parents were out of sight?

"'YuYu Paradise'?" asked said rich jerk.

"Yeah! That one's good!" Mariku smirked.

"'YuYu Paradise' it is then." smiled Kaiba and put the DVD in.

As you may already have guessed: it's porn. And not just some randomly thrown together sex scenes, but something with a plot that actually made sense! I really am jealous of his collection.

Oh and in case you're wondering: no it's not het porn. Seeing as Jou and Kaiba had secretly been a couple and my being together with Malik we are obviously as straight as a rainbow. Or at least swing both ways. And as for Mariku, he seemed to enjoy himself a lot.

"Gosh, Kaiba you really have some good stuff!" chirped Mariku when 'YuYu Paradise' was over, "To be honest I thought you were too much of a 'stick-up-my-ass' guy, but it seems I was wrong."

Trust Mariku to be honest like that and tell Kaiba he thought of him as conceited and asexual. But to my surprise Jou's boyfriend didn't seem to mind and just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"And I thought you were some fool without brains." he smirked in that rich jerk way he always did.

"Touché!" smiled my best friend.

And then Jou jumped onto Kaiba, earning a strangled gasp from the taller boy.

"What the…?" he started, but was cut off by my blonde friend kissing him.

My eyes went wide in disbelief as I saw that, shocked gasp leaving my mouth. I hadn't expected Jonouchi to do something like that in front of Mariku and I. But on the other side he pretty much told us about their relationship by holding hands with Kaiba and whispering with him throughout the films we watched.

The Egyptian on the other side whooped, throwing his fist in the air.

"Go for it Kaiba!" he screamed, not seeming to care if he woke up our hosts parents.

And neither seemed my other two classmates. The rich boys arms wound around Jou's waist, pushing his tongue down the blonde's throat. Suddenly a strange longing for Malik settled in my heart and my gaze fell to the floor. The shorter of the Egyptian twins had been on my mind the whole day, my heart longing for him. It really is strange how I, Bakura Touzoku, feel about this boy. I never really cared about anyone else but Ryou. My brother had been the only person I could trust, I could bare to be around, after HIM.

HE whose name is not to be mentioned by anyone in Domino. HE who destroyed our lives and our innocence. HE who destroyed our trust in other human beings. But Mariku and Malik wormed their ways into my heart. Made me like them.

I would be lying if I said I am not glad in some way. I'm less lonely now. Less often left with my dark musings. And though I'm still not ready to even write about what happened, I now have hope that one day I will. One day I can tell them everything, WE can tell them everything. And maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to forget.

"Hey, Baku-kun, what's wrong? You look like a small kid whose cat has been overrun by their neighbor…" I suddenly heard Mariku say next to me, him interrupting my musings about his brother.

"It's nothing…" I replied, though I'm sure he knew it was a lie.

I wanted to tell him about Malik and my relationship, or whatever that was between my friend's brother and I, but I was afraid of what Mariku might say. Would he disapprove? Stop being my friend? Or maybe even force us to stay away from each other? I couldn't even so much as imagine it. My heart hurt too much at that thought.

The Egyptian shrugged and asked Kaiba, who had stopped snogging Jou, where him and I were supposed to sleep. It was a sleepover after all. And no, I'm not leaving Ryou alone. He's staying over at Yugi's, together with Honda, Otogi, Anzu and Malik. When they'd heard about Kaiba having Jou, Mariku and I over, they simply couldn't stay back. And Ryou needed some time with his friend anyway.

My rich classmate (I shall refrain from calling him a jerk for now) led us to a guest room which had two beds, wished us a good night and then walked off to wherever his own room was, Jonouchi in tow.

"Oy, I sure don't wanna know what they're going to do tonight!" Mariku laughed.

"God! Ew! Mariku! Don't put such pictures in my head! I need something to get those images out! Right NOW!"

Yes, the thought of Jou and Kaiba doing inappropriate stuff really doesn't sound too appealing to me. At all. I don't wanna know… I can't even write about it it's so gross!

"Heh, Baku-kun~ I didn't know you had such a dirty mind!" my friend smirked, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"You're one to talk, Rikki-kun~ I'm sure there's nothing but dirty water in that enormous skull of yours!" I replied.

"Rikki-kun?"

A strange, but seemingly happy smile, made its way onto Mariku's face.

"You have a problem with me calling you that? I mean I let you call me Baku-kun and it sounds dangerously like baka-kun." I said matter of fact-ly, mirroring his expression.

"No, I don't. It means that I'm at least a little closer to you than those brats your brother calls friends."

"Hey!", I called, for some reason unknown to me defending them, "They aren't that bad!"

"Oh really? What about that Yami guy? He sure talked down to you." Mariku snarled, a look of displeasure on his face.

I smiled sadly. Yes, Yami's words hadn't been nice nor called for, but I knew why he said them. I knew that he thought, still thinks, that I should just forget it all. Everything that happened. He doesn't understand how I can cling to this particular memory when it makes me so unhappy. And he most likely never will. Why should I explain myself to him of all people?

If I ever let myself forget, I'll forget too much. I'm sure of that. It would feel like betraying those involved. I can't forget them and therefore can't forget what happened. Period.

"He didn't mean to. He just doesn't understand…" I whispered truthfully.

"What doesn't he understand?" he asked, curiosity obvious in his eyes.

I trust Mariku. I really do. And there's nothing I wanted more than to tell him that moment, but I couldn't. Not without the other's consent. Not without my own consent. I feel like everything will just come crashing down around me when I say it aloud. The mistakes I made back then, the words I shouldn't have said, the decisions I shouldn't have made. The guilt would kill me. And them as well.

"None of your business!" I hissed, turning away from him, thus ending the conversation.

I heard him sigh behind me, but he didn't say anything. Didn't press the matter any further. And I was glad for that, though I knew he would ask again. It just wasn't like Mariku to let someone off the hook so easily.

I dressed in my sleeping attire, a worn out black shirt and blue boxers, and lay down on the right bed of the large bedroom. I lazily let my eyes wander through the room, noticing that its white walls could use repainting and that the navy blue curtains looked pretty old.

"My dad was an alcoholic…" Mariku suddenly said.

"Huh?"

What did he mean by that? Why was he telling me this?

"Sometimes he would come home, completely drunk, and beat the crap out of Malik and I. Once he even charged at us with a knife. Malik has awful scars from that incident on his back… and sometimes they still hurt him…"

"Mariku…"

I was at a loss for words. I would have never guessed something like that. Something so gruesome to lie in the twins' past. My hands clenched to fists as I thought of the agony Malik and Mariku must have been in because of the very man that was supposed to protect them. I wanted to kill him!

"I just want you to know that you can trust me Bakura. Whatever it is that happened, it's eating you up. And the others as well… One day you WILL have to tell someone."

I sighed. He was right. I knew he was. One day it would all have to go out. Someone had to know before it destroyed all of us. Our relationships, our hearts, our mind. It was driving us all crazy!

"I know. And I will tell you eventually.", I smiled sadly, "Just not now. It's not only to do with me and I don't want to betray the other's by telling you without their consent."

"Okay. But don't take too long. I like you as you are and not as drooling lunatic.", Mariku laughed, "Good night Baku-kun."

"Good night Rikki-kun."

And with that all talking ceased and I fell asleep with the intention of finally asking the others for permission to tell the twins.

The following days Mariku took me to some party every night. EVERY FRIKING NIGHT! After a week I felt like I would fall asleep standing up. A living corpse. But I still went with him, for it was, despite my complaining and telling otherwise, fun. And of course Mariku saw through me and kept dragging me from party to party. And sometimes Malik would even join us. Those were the best nights!

We would sneak off to make out and sometimes even take our shirts off and admire each other's chests. Oh what a beautiful chest he has! His tanned skin glows in the electric light and the slight muscles ripple when he moves. The two slightly darker than the skin buds that are his nipples are so tempting to touch! But I never dared to do so. Just looked and never touched. He wasn't ready to go any farther than kissing and looking, he once said and I respect that.

Just like his brother he had a nick name for me, though he only used it when nobody was around. Kura. And to be perfectly honest I like it better than Baku-kun. Sounds less like an insult (though I know Mariku's nick name for me is not an insult).

I on the other side stick to calling him Malik. I like his name and don't want to change it one bit. Malik. To me it's the most beautiful name in the world.

And then, today, we were at yet another party. This time the whole gang was with us. It was Yami and Yugi's birthday.

At first Mariku had refused to buy the 'snob', meaning Yami, a present, but eventually I convinced him that the tri colour haired teen wasn't that bad a guy, no matter how grumpy and anti social he appeared. In the end he bought him a chicken key ring. And a play station 3 game for Yugi. The midget is a game freak after all. I got them matching leather chokers.

They really much liked our presents. Yami even the chicken key ring. He immediately attached it to his bunch of keys. I would have never thought that Yami likes chickens.

After the birthday 'kids' received their presents, the real party began. Loud music blasted from invisible speakers and people drank the offered drinks. No alcohol mind you. All guests were underage and this was the Mutou twins' party. They were much too obedient to their grandpa to even consider buying booze. Not that I particularly minded. At least I won't have a hangover tomorrow. And I can write right now.

Anyway. People danced, chatted and all in all had fun in the enormous garden that belonged to Kaiba, who generously let the Mutou twins celebrate their birthday there. They grinded their bodies together, touched each other and some went so far as to suck each other's faces off, hands exploring and groping under the others' clothing. Not really something I enjoyed doing.

And neither did the gang or the Ishtar twins. We merely sat in the big white pavilion at the back of the Kaiba mansion, talking and eating rice crackers.

"You guys still single?" Mariku suddenly asked.

Trust my best friend to unexpectedly come up with such a question. We had been talking about Takada-sensei for god's sake!

As to be expected everyone was stunned to silence, Yugi giggling uncomfortably, a slight blush covering his cheeks.

Malik smirked at his twin brother.

"No.", he firmly said and winked at me.

It seemed he was finally ready to tell them. I had asked him more than once when he wanted them to know, but he had always denied. Happiness flooded my heart and I felt my cheeks heat up at the thought of not having to hide the attraction I felt for Malik anymore. But at the same time I was afraid they wouldn't approve. Mariku and Ryou I mean. About the others I couldn't care less.

"And who, if I might ask, took pity on your sorry ass and agreed on being in a relationship with you?" the taller of the Ishtar twins asked, conniving grin in place.

Instead of answering Malik reached across the table that sat between the two of us, fisted the front of my blue and white striped T and connected his lips with mine. My shock at his action didn't last long and I closed my eyes, our mouths opening, our tongues meeting in a heated dance. I didn't notice what happened around me anymore. It wasn't important as long as I was with my beautiful Egyptian.

Far too soon we had to break apart for air, chests heaving as we refilled our lungs with much needed oxygen.

"Whoa, if that isn't a revelation! My best friend and my dear brother!" Mariku exclaimed.

To my relief he didn't look angry, but wore a happy smile on his face. As he noticed my gaze upon him he gave me an encouraging thumbs up. I can't say I have ever been gladder in my entire life. Except for when Malik returned my kiss the other day.

Malik's fingers intertwined with mine on the table our eyes locked. His lilac orbs gleamed like gems. Beautiful treasures that were mine and mine alone. He is more beautiful than any kind of jewellery I have ever seen. More precious than anything else. I swear to god that if something were to ever happen to him that I'll personally make sure that whoever causes him pain will die agonizingly slow. They will wish they were never born!

Speaking of which, I have to kill the twins' father!

"Hey Bakura", Ryou meekly said, nudging my side to get my attention, "I'm happy for you. You look good together."

I hugged my brother with my free arm and smiled at him widely. He is much better now. Doesn't cry himself to sleep anymore. Yes, he still misses dad. I can see that in his eyes, the way he speaks and moves. And it will be sometime until that wound heals. If ever.

Speaking of my dad's death, I got a job now. As a waiter in the 'Frying Pan'. I don't particularly like it, but it's a job and I earn money doing it. Not much, but enough to pay for Ryou and my apartment and our food. Though we won't be able to buy any luxury items in for some time. Not that we mind much. As long as we don't have to go to some orphanage…

The rest of the evening went by uneventful and at 11 pm my brother and I had to leave. We agreed on meeting the next day, a Sunday and then all went to our respective homes.

And now I'm going to bed, it's already quite late and I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow I'll finally have the guts to tell Malik and Mariku about what happened. Or ask for permission to tell them at least…

[line here]

Word count: 3,357

Geeez! I feel like there should be so much more in this chapter... Next one will hopefully be better. Though you'll have to wait for another 2 weeks until I can update this story. I have school trip next week and therefore won't be able to write or go on the computer... Sowwwy~ *begs on knees* please forgive me!

Hope you liked! Cookies and lemonade for everyone~

See you in the next installment of this story,

Todesan~


	6. 26th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, mentions of Chaseshipping, Deathshipping and Puppyshipping

Warnings: language, violence, blood, depression, character death

A/N: Hullo! I'm finally back~ I'm so sorry for the long delay, but as stated in the previous chapter I was on a school trip and therefore couldn't update… next chapter will come punctual again though (meaning next Wednesday) As always, I'm open for any suggestions or wishes you have, so tell me if you have anything you'd like to see included n this story ;)

Disclaimer: My owning Yu-gi-oh would ruin the entire show.

[line here]

26.09.10

Dear diary,

I am sad. I mean really sad, not the ‚oh no I dropped my ice cream' sad. I feel like being buried under a huge rock of anger and frustration. Self pity squeezing my lungs so I can't breathe. Don't get me wrong. I didn't go emo all of a sudden. It's just the anniversary of a very sad and traumatizing day.

Yea you guessed right. The day my mother and sister died. How shall remain in my own memory for now, but as in previous entries stated I will eventually write and talk about it.

Hmmm… I just realized I actually started talking to you as if you were some living being and not just a book. Must've finally gone nuts. I'm sure they have a place reserved for me in the loony bin. And a freshly washed straight jacket. And for Mariku maybe too.

Why him as well you may ask now. Well I'll come to that, but I'll start at the beginning like usual. I don't want to get this all mixed up after all.

Morning started as it usually does on Sundays. I tried to sleep in, but was awoken by my overly enthusiastic brother at 9:34 in the friggin morning. He dragged me downstairs (both our bedrooms are in the first floor) and into the kitchen where we had the breakfast he made just before pouring cold water onto me while I had the sweetest of dreams.

It was about Malik by the way. We kissed and talked and hugged. Yes, all in all the best dream one can have. And Ryou ended it all too abruptly. But I can't be angry at him. That's just how he is, my annoying little twin, and I wouldn't want him any different.

Anyways, after we had his wonderful breakfast he insisted on us going to the amusement park. As if we weren't already low on money… but I just can't refuse his cute puppy eyes of doom.

And of course he didn't want to go with me alone, but had to bring the whole gang along. I was glad the Ishtar twins are considered as part of the gang, so they were present as well. At least someone whom I could talk to. Yes, Jou and Kaiba are some quite decent guys as well, as I'd found out lately, but they are more focused on each other than anyone else. Meaning they more often than not don't know what you just told them because they were thinking about each other.

Not that I am one to complain. I have to admit that I daydream about my boyfriend quite a lot as well. I mean how can I not? He's so cute and sexy and cheeky and… perfect! He does have his moments of utter stupidy though. And sometimes I just want to strangle him! He can be so annoying when he wants to be. And stubborn as well. Just like me. Neither of us would willingly admit defeat. Ever.

But on the other side that's a treat I admire. His will to get what he wants. His refusal to give up. And his sarcasm and snide remarks as well. I just love everything about him!

Yes you heard right! I L O V E him. I finally admitted that to myself today. What I feel for him cannot be compared to anything I ever felt for anyone else. It's so intense, so real. I want him to be happy and would do everything to make him.

So now my brother dragged me to the amusement park, together with the gang. He made me pay the entrance and then ran off together with his friends, leaving me alone with Mariku and Malik. Great. Why drag me along when he didn't even want to spend his time with me? Most likely he just didn't want to pay himself.

My brother can be quite conniving. He has those angelic looks and nobody would expect him to so much as hurt a fly, but underneath that innocent exterior sleeps a clever manipulative demon. Not that I mind. It's not as if I am any better. I just show openly what he hides.

"So, what do you want to do first, now that those traitors decided to abandon us?" Mariku asked, bored expression on his tanned face.

"I wanna go on the 'Blue Hurricane'!" Malik beamed, pointing at a ridiculously huge and twisted roller coaster.

The blonde was really happy to be here and seemed to enjoy this more than I ever would. He was more joyful than I had ever seen him. Maybe even more so than the morning after our first kiss. Or when we finally became official. And truth be told, seeing him like this made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Not that I'd ever admit to that aloud. I am Bakura, king of misery and bad temper after all!

His twin brother agreed, conniving smirk adorning his dark features and sadistic pleasure in his eyes. He sure was going to enjoy a horror ride like that. Just like me. So we agreed and after torturous 35 minutes of standing in line we finally got on the 'blue thing of doom'.

The ride was different than I'd expected. I'd never thought that it was so tame judging by the way people always screamed on it. Or puked afterwards. Weaklings… [A/N: Heh, that's actually my opinion. I have major aerophobia, but strangely the roller coaster that scares me still has to be invented :P]

The twins and I had a wonderful time laughing at those fools who pissed their pants on the supposedly scary roller coaster. It was real fun, more than it would have been with my brother. Sorry Ryou, but you're too easily scared for my taste. It's not that it isn't fun to be with my twin. I love him and would do everything for him (though my bad guy reputation doesn't go well with that).

We went on many more rides, having fun by scaring little children in line shitless by telling stories about people who died painfully in whatever ride they were lining up for and laughing madly as they ran away. Or once Mariku made fake-puke in a bottle (with what ingredients I don't know for he says it's a secret), took it on a particularly big roller coaster and poured it on the poor fellow sitting in front of him on a steep downward part. I would've pitied the guy if it wasn't so damn hilarious.

After about three hours we had to make a pause for we all were hungry. We went to a small stand selling all kinds of sweets and bought candy cotton. Yellow for Mariku, purple for Malik and blue for me. Coloured candy cotton is the best.

Seeing that candy cotton didn't really fill our stomachs we had to buy proper food as well. Fruit plates and grapefruit juice to be exact (I'm not really fond of those, but seeing that the twins both are vegetarians I had no other choice).

When we finished eating the sun was starting to set and we decided it to be time to go home.

"Hey Kura! How about you come over to ours?" Malik suddenly asked as we strolled along a dark and empty road, the sun now gone behind the horizon.

Kura is his nickname for me. I'm not really one for nicknames, but Malik and Mariku are exceptions. They have my permission for calling me the way they do. Just like I am the only one to call Mariku Rikki-kun. He'd kill anyone else, that's for sure.

"I dunno. I'll have to ask Ry if he doesn't mind. It's not too long ago that dad died… and his funeral is in a week…" I replied to his question, smiling softly.

I am really out of character with them. Or my brother. Sometimes I really despise that.

I got my new cell, the old one crashed when it hit the floor after I got the news about my dad after all, out of my pocket and dialed my twin's number. He picked up after the third ring.

/Hello?/

"Hey Ry, it's me, Bakura. I'm just calling to ask it's okay when I stayed overnight at the Ishtars'?"

/Straightforward as always Bakura, huh? Of course I don't mind! Just you go and sleep over at theirs'. To be honest I was just about to call you and ask if I could stay at Yugi and Yami's./

A small smile played at my lips. Ryou sounded so happy right now, I couldn't even be mad at him for abandoning me at the amusement park.

"Do that. And have fun Nii-chan. See you at school tomorrow."

/Okay. You have fun too Bakura. Bye./

"Bye.", I smiled, and suddenly remembering something I added, "Oh and Ryou!"

/Yes?/

"About you-know-what. Am I allowed to… you know…"

/Tell the Ishtars?/

"Yes…"

/Hmmm… I'll just ask the others. Wait a sec./

I anxiously twiddled my thumbs. I'd finally asked! And on the anniversary of the happening as well. Now I just had to wait for their reply. Their, hopefully, consent. 'Please!', I thought hopefully, 'I really wanna get this off my shoulders.'

/Bakura…/ Ryou suddenly said back on the phone.

"Yes?" I asked carefully, biting my lip.

/Otogi, Honda and Yami are against it, Jonouchi, Anzu and Yugi give you their thumbs up, Kaiba says he doesn't care and I think you should decide on your own. Whether you tell them or not you have to know yourself. Bye Bakura/ he told me quietly, a sad tone tingeing his voice.

"Bye…"

Then the line was dead. So the decision was up to me. Their reactions really didn't surprise me though. I'd expected Otogi, Honda and Yami to be against it. Jou as their friend would of course have nothing against them knowing and Yugi and Anzu being the goody good guys they are liked them too much to keep secrets from them. And my brother… well Ryou is Ryou. What does surprise me though is Kaiba. I'd been sure that he would be against it. He was the one who told us to keep it a secret time and again after all. Not that any of us ever contemplated telling anyone who didn't already know.

Now with the last barrier gone I couldn't help but feel scared. Of what their reactions might be. If I even could tell them. I wanted to. Really did! But… it hurt. Badly.

Finally I put my mobile back into my pocket and turned to the Egyptian twins, only to realize that Malik was gone.

"Where's Malik?" I asked my best friend, raising a white eyebrow.

"Huh?", Mariku said unintelligibly and turned to the spot where his brother stood just moments ago, "He was here when I last checked. And he didn't say anything about leaving…"

Cold shock gripped my heart, squeezing it, hard. I couldn't breathe, images of what could have happened rushing through my head rapidly.

The spiky haired teen scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders, before suddenly the meaning of this seemed to dawn on him, his eyes widening and mouth opening and closing, no tone leaving it. It would actually have looked quite funny if the situation wasn't so grave.

He turned and began to run, me at his heel. I didn't know if it was the right direction, but I had a feeling that Mariku could somehow sense it was. There was a connection between the twins I most likely would never have with my brother. Sometimes I envy them because of that.

Shortly after the Egyptian came to a sudden halt. He stood at one end of a narrow and dark ally. His breaths came in sharp gasps, his shoulders tense as his right hand gripped at the grey, shabby wall of the building next to him to steady him. I could make out quiet noises somewhere in the darkness in front of us, dread clawing its way into my heart.

Silently we edged forward, nearing the voices, until we could see it. Two bulky guys held Malik pinned to a wall while the third had his dirty hands all over him. The blonde writhed in the bullies grasps, trying and failing to free himself, panting heavily and tears streaming down his tanned cheeks.

Hot and blinding rage took over my being and with an animalistic scream I lunged myself at my boyfriends attackers, my fist connecting with the harassers cheek. A sickening crack resonated through the narrow ally and my opponent howled in pain, hands flying up to his face to cradle his wounded cheek. My eyes bore into his murky brown ones, venom dripping from my gaze. How dare he? How DARE he touch MY boyfriend? My MALIK!

Faintly I could hear fighting behind me. And insane cackling that somehow sounded like Mariku. But I didn't care at that moment. The only thing that mattered was that that ugly thing in front of me hurt the one I love.

"Filthy piece of shit!" I hissed before charging at him again.

This time he was prepared and blocked my attack, launching his own fist at me. He hit me square in my nose, most likely breaking it. But I had a secret weapon. Without him realizing I'd slipped my hand into my back pocket and while he was busy punching me slipped out the switchblade I always keep with me. Without a second thought I rammed it into his stomach, turning around the sharp blade before pulling it out again. I would have stabbed him repeatedly if it hadn't suddenly become silent around me.

I turned around to look at the shocked faces of the Egyptian twins and the other two attackers. The bulky harassers seemed about ready to piss their pants, their eyes wide as dinner plates. And I am sure I must've looked quite intimidating. My pale skin glowing eerily in the moonlight, as well as my hair. My eyes a deep crimson, madness surely showing in them. Blood splattered all over me (mostly my own, but who cares) and bloody knife in my hand.

To add to the effect I slowly brought the switchblade to my mouth, licking off the blood slowly, sensually, deranged grin pulling up the corners of my lips. Oh how I like to scare people. To see the fear in their eyes when they realize that I am a demon. A monster you better don't fool with.

One of them screeched like a girl and ran away, the other following mere seconds later. Leaving me alone with the still shocked Egyptians and the dying man behind me. I sighed and turned around again, kneeling to take a look at the fallen man. I couldn't let him live. He would tell the police about me. And my face really is easily recognizable with my being an albino and all. Not really wanting to take a life I raised the knife to impale his heart, when suddenly a firm hand stopped me.

I turned around to see Mariku's stern face, his eyes unreadable. He took the switchblade from me and looked at it for a long time. He then crouched next to me. Malik followed his example and laid his right hand above his brother's (the one holding my knife). Their eyes met briefly and then Mariku laid my hand above their joined ones.

"We can't let him live… he'll tell the police. And those other two as well… they have to die." whispered the spiky haired youth and then brought the knife down, ripping right through his throat, our hands still joined.

One last pitiful sound could be heard from the filthy harasser before he died. I felt strangely empty. It's not as if it's my first time killing someone, but I still didn't like the feeling of it. It's as if part of me is torn away. My sanity.

We stood up, all three of us, and then went into the direction the other two attackers had run off.

It wasn't hard to find them, Mariku somehow knew where they ran. It's as if he has a sixth sense for finding people.

We disposed of them as well and then threw them, together with their leader, into the river. Then we went to the Ishtar twins' home in silence and showered together. There was no shame between us anymore. It was as if we all were bare before each other. Could see each other's very soul. There were no barriers, they broke down the moment they decided to kill that rapist together with me.

Now I was sure that I could tell them. There was no holding back anymore. No insecurity or shame. Just determination and the want to be honest with them. They deserved the truth.

After drying off and changing into our night gowns we were all together in Mariku's room, sprawled on his double bed. Why he had one I don't know. And don't care either.

"Mariku, some time ago you asked me why I defended Yami. If you want me to I can tell you now…" I whispered, not really sure if it was the best idea to break the silence that had settled between us.

Both Egyptians looked up at me, my best friend nodding, quietly telling me to go on.

"Well… something happened three years ago. We all just call it the accident… though it wasn't really that. An accident.

But I better start at the beginning. I once had a best friend. His name was Zorc. Zacharias Necrophades to be exact. Everyone just called him Zorc. He and I were constantly together, playing pranks on everyone, playing truant and… and writing a book together. We called it 'The book of misery and pain' for we wrote about whom we disliked and how they should die into it.

I thought of it as fun and a way of dealing with my anger. My father was constantly gone, leaving mum alone with my two siblings and I. She could barely support us with her job and my father didn't even think about sending us any money. So I thoroughly hated the guy and took that fury out on the victims in our book.

One day Zorc asked me if I ever thought about doing what we wrote in reality. Of course I told him that no, I didn't want to hurt someone just for the sake of it. He smirked and told me that neither did he. I would have never thought that he wasn't being honest then.

Shortly after Yami and Yugi's parents disappeared. They were out on business often so nobody thought anything about it. The shock when they eventually found their broken corpses was great.

More and more people disappeared, Jou's mother and sister, Kaiba's adoptive father, Anzu's brother… the list goes on. Some bodies were found, some remain missing. Even now.

One day Zorc invited me to his home, but instead of talking like we usually did, he showed me his torture chamber. He showed me around, told me what each and every item was used for and on whom he used it. Then he showed me the cage in which he kept his victims. Inside were my mother and siblings. Their eyes were wide in fear, my sister Amane crying.

I wanted to scream at Zorc. Tell him to let them go. That this was madness and that we should have never written that stupid book. But I couldn't. I was too afraid of him and the huge butcher knife he was holding. And that crazy glint in his eyes. He looked downright ugly at that very moment, grin nearly splitting his face in half, eyes wide open, the right one twitching uncontrollably. His black hair was messy and I could see that a few lumps of it were missing. Scratch marks ran across his face, from his left temple down to his chin.

"Aren't you happy?", he asked, eyes widening even more, balls bulging, nearly falling our of the sockets, "I did everything exactly the way we wrote it down. Even the disposal! Now you can finally get rid of them! Make them pay for what they did to you. They abandoned you!"

His voice was high pitched, nearly a screech, the hand holding the knife twitching. I was nearly too afraid to speak, but seeing that he expected me to answer I had no other choice but to answer.

I shook my head, probably one of the bravest things I ever made in my life. Of course this angered him. Greatly. He charged at me, faster than I could blink, and hit me over the head with the hilt of his knife. I was immediately out.

When I woke up again I was tied to a chair and my mum to a table in the middle of the medieval looking torture chamber. Luckily I didn't have to look at him hurting her. Maybe he still had some kind of heart underneath all that darkness that was his soul. He made me watch him killing her though. One simple cut of his knife across her throat was all he did. No other wounds adorned her body. No bruises.

I still vomited.

Then he left me alone with my crying siblings, bringing her body god knows where. It's one of those that were never found. I tried to talk to my brother and sister, comfort them, tell them it would be over soon, but I failed. Amane couldn't stop sobbing and Ryou sat quietly, his gaze cast downwards, bangs hiding his face from view.

We were left like that for hours. My whole body ached from sitting in that chair, my wrists from my trying to free myself. Unfortunately the ropes were tied together too tight, impossible to break the knot. I don't know how much time went by before he came again.

This time it was my sister's turn to be tied to the table. I didn't know what to do. I was desperate. I couldn't lose them all. I just couldn't.

Suddenly my eyes met my brother's and I knew I had to do everything to get him out alive. Even if I couldn't help Amane, I had to help him. He is my twin after all. My other half.

Just as Zorc was about to slit my sister's throat I shouted for him to stop. That I wanted to do it. At that Zorc smiled that deranged smile of his and told me that he'd waited for that. He'd known I was on his side. He untied me from the chair, but as he was no fool he let my arms and feet bound. He then led me to the table and gave me the knife, making sure to be far enough away for me not to betray him.

I had no other chance. No other choice. I had to do it to rescue my brother. I still hate myself for my decision back then. Still have nightmares of the moment when the knife pierced my sister's heart. My hand being the cause of her death.

Zorc was really happy about it. He immediately freed me of my bonds and smiled widely.

"I knew you'd understand! I knew…" he managed to say before I rammed the knife into his stomach.

As I took the keys for the cage from him and freed Ryou he screamed at me. Angry at my betrayal. But he couldn't do anything, the blood loss taking its toll on him.

As soon as Ryou was free I phoned the police. And Kaiba. I don't know why, it just felt right at the moment. Though I shouldn't have. They all came. The whole friendship gang. And some police officers. They immediately arrested Zorc, but just as they were about to arrest me as well Kaiba stepped in. He said that Zorc was the only murderer here and that they weren't to speak of what they saw here. Anyone was. This was our secret and as long as Zorc was out of the way it was okay.

A few months later I got the message that Zorc survived. He was in prison though and won't come out anytime soon. I wish he rots in hell!"

My gaze was downcast and the silence that followed my speech weighed down on me. Would they reject me? Hate me for killing my sister? I wouldn't be able to take that. To lose them.

Maliks hand quietly slipped into mine, squeezing lightly. I looked up to meet his reassuring eyes, a sad smile playing at his lips. He would be there for me no matter what. Would never reject me. That's what his gaze said. And Mariku as well was there for me, his hand suddenly on my shoulder, comforting.

"It's exactly three years now. Since I killed her…" I whispered and finally the tears I had been holding back for such a long time fell.

Malik kissed me. Softly. Just a small peck on the lips, but worth more than a thousand make out sessions. I threw my arms around him, holding him close, as I cried into his shoulder, Mariku's hand never leaving my back, stroking me.

Not soon after they were asleep, my boyfriend curled around me and my best friend on the other side of the bed. And I should go to sleep right now as well. It's quite late already and the exhaustion of today is finally hitting me. I'm so glad I have Malik and Mariku. I don't know what I'd do without them.

[line here]

Word count: 4,290

Whoa that was quite dark! I didn't know if I should actually go through with it… but then I decided I should. It's what I planned from the start and fluffy and light fics are nothing for me. As one-shots maybe… but not as multi chapter fics… Anyways! I hope you liked it despite all the depression and violence.

Oh and no there won't be Fetishipping even though it looked a bit like it in this chapter (and though I really like that threesome). Mariku will be with Ryou and that's finite so don't worry you Deathshipping fans out there ^^

*hands everyone virtual cookies and soda*

See you all in the next chapter (which have a little surprise for you~),

Todesan~

(P.s.: And leave a review if you want to. They make me happy and happy authors write faster. You don't have to if you don't want to though.)


	7. 27th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, mentions of Chaseshipping, Deathshipping and Puppyshipping

Warnings: language

A/N: This one's a little short. And mostly filler… but hell this story would have massive time gaps without fillers! I mean it's a diary! And sorry for the lack of update in Understanding, but I'm buried in school work (Latin exam next week and not soon after Maths… and then all those stupid little tests… GAH!). I'll update it as soon as I either finish this story or when I finally have time to write… (the latter is more likely to happen. I'm planning on at least ten more chapters for this story ^^) But I won't abandon it! I refuse! Only once did a multi-chaptered fic of mine die and I felt so awful afterwards that I vowed to myself that I will never let it happen again! Okay I'm done rambling… Don't forget to tell me any special wishes you have for this story, I'm open for suggestions!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, else I wouldn't be writing fanfiction ;)

[line here]

27.09.10

Dear Kura's diary (Ha! I'm more creative than you Kura!),

As you may already have guessed, I'm not the owner of this book. I'm Malik Ishtar, said owners boyfriend. But I'm sure you know that already.

Before you sue me for stealing Kura's diary, I'll let you know that I write this with his consent. After what happened yesterday we decided to share you. It's much handier than having three diaries and then reading the others'. So we will just switch in writing in you. So tomorrow my psycho brother will share his psycho thoughts with you.

Okay, now to the actual reason why I started writing this: the story of what happened today!

I woke to the sun's gentle rays steaming through the only window in Mariku's room, warming my body from the inside out. Or maybe it was the other way round? Doesn't really matter, conclusion's the same. I felt warm. And not only from those lovely beams of light, but also from the body curled around mine. Bakura's body. A happy sigh escaped my lips; the mysterious boy had finally opened up to me and shared his past. A gruesome and sad past… I feel really bad for him, the things that happened to him shouldn't happen to anybody.

But despite the awful turns his life, our lives, had taken in the past and yesterday night, I couldn't help but be happy. He was there with me, the soft gushes of air escaping his mouth slightly tickling where they met the flesh of my collar. I wanted to reach out and bury my hands in those soft strands of ebony hair fawning across the pillow his head rested on.

Suddenly he shifted, lean arms tightening their grip around my waist and a soft mumble of my name escaping those kissable pale pink lips. My heartbeat quickened and my insides did a few flip flops of joy. My love for him is stronger than anything I felt up until I met him. A gentle warmth in my heart. A steady pulsing of emotion that makes me feel as if I can do anything. Everything's possible as long as he's by my side.

I don't care if I have to kill for him. I'll gladly take lives if he wants me to. Would even defy time and possibility just to make him happy.

I know my feelings are mutual. After all I've read the previous entries. And I know he'll read this. My soul. My truth. Everything that I am bare before him. My very core revealed to those I trust the most. It's as if we are all part of one being. Connected through our souls. Still there's something missing. One part that's equally as important as us other three. And I'm pretty sure that part's Ryou Touzoku. Kura's twin. My brother's love.

Yes Mariku, I know. I'm not blind. I can see it in the way you look at him and the way you talk about him. Grow some balls and tell him!

Anyways, I got up after some time of enjoying Kura's warmth and went downstairs to get myself something to eat. Cereal like usual. I like it best when it's all soggy, so I have to wait a bit before I can finally munch the breakfast goodness.

Lean hands sneaked around my torso, making me jump in surprise. Hot breath on my ear and a velvety voice whispering a good morning. I leaned back in my boyfriend's embrace, humming happily at his touch.

"Hey you lovebirds! I sure hope you didn't do anything naughty in my bed!" chuckled an all too familiar voice from the kitchen entrance.

Of course my brother had to interrupt. He had a certain talent of disturbing in the most inappropriate of situations. Once he walked in on Bakura and I practically ripping the clothes off of each other. We never did anything that close to actually fucking each other again.

Somehow I regret that. I desire Kura. His touches and kisses. But I'm not ready yet. I know that I'd most likely freak out if he came as far as taking off my pants. But one day I will give him my body. I'm sure of that… Okay Kura and Mariku please pretend you never read that!

I scowled at my twin as my albino let go of me, wishing to have his warmth around me again, and then gobbled down the rest of my cereal. Sweet soggy corn puffs! [AN: I actually really only like my cereal when it's all soggy ;P]

"What you got planned for today? I mean school isn't an option anymore. It started about 3 hours ago." Mariku asked, his eyes gleaming in a way that suggested he was planning something not so good.

"169 minutes to be exact. And no I have nothing in plan. You Kura?" I inquired, not really liking the look of mischief on my brother's face.

My boyfriend shook his head and turned back to the apple he was currently stuffing his face with. He looked quite interesting with it. The red accented perfectly with his pale skin, making his lips appear lightly reddish as if he was wearing lipstick (which he doesn't by the way. That's Ryou's job). Kind of like a white haired snow white.

Okay enough of my comparing Bakura with a fairytale princess. He's nothing like those goody two shoes girls who sing all the time and always end up being carried to the altar by their prince charming. He's more like the villain who tries to make those girls' lives miserable. And I'd gladly help him if it makes that sickeningly perfect world those naïve creatures live in shatter so I can see past their merry façade and catch a glimpse at their real personality. Most likely deceitful little witches who just want the prince for themselves and don't care over how many dead villains' bodies they have to walk over to get him.

Now I got carried away with fairytales… Well in a way the world is like one of those 'children's' stories. Evil princesses, dumb but handsome princes, villains with tons of bad luck and all the people around them who don't matter. The invisible ones. Unimportant. Nobody sees them, cares about them, would realize if someone else took their place. But without those invisible beings the story wouldn't work.

There wouldn't be the birds that eat Hansel and Gretel's bread crumbs. Nor the fairies who give sleeping beauty her good traits. The fairytale would be quite lame without them. Any story for that matter. And real life as well.

We need those invisible people who bring our post or the milk. Who sell ice cream or don't laugh at you when all the others do. Those unacknowledged are more important to us than we think.

Erm now I've been rambling…

My gaze met Bakura's and memories of the day before flooded my brain. The amusement park. The fun we had. A small smile grazed my lips as I recalled the pranks we played on those who were unlucky enough to cross our paths at the wrong time.

And then the less pleasant memory of a hand suddenly clamping over my mouth and strong arms encircling me, dragging me away from Mariku and Bakura without them realizing came to my mind. Calloused fingers touching where only Bakura was allowed. Crude words leaving slimy lips, the stench of alcohol and rotting teeth hitting my face. Hot tears had left my stinging eyes as I'd realized that I had been about to lose what belonged to my boyfriend only. The mere thought had made me want to die right there and then.

But then that cruel face was gone, replaced with my guardian angels furious scowl directed at the scum that had been about to rape me. When the bully hit back, causing crimson rivers to pout from Bakura's nose I wanted to cry all over again. He'd looked so perfect and I hadn't wanted his handsome features to be ruined. I don't care about appearances that much, except for mine of course, but boy's gotta have something to show off. And he definitely is something to boast with.

When he then had actually stabbed that punk… I hadn't known what to think. My mind'd been blank. No feelings left. Only the memory of my father's in insanity dilated eyes as he threw the big kitchen knife at Mariku, the blade stabbing his hand as he'd held it in front of his chest defensively. Blood. Blood everywhere. And screams. Fear. Pain. Anger. Endless pitch black anger. And one idea.

My brother's hand on my shoulder had brought me back to my senses and the image of Bakura kneeling above the fallen body'd greeted me.

What had happened then you already know. We'd killed him together. And his friends as well. We are what one would consider mass murderers now. Having taken more than one life. In court would it count one each or three for all of us? Would we be accused for special body parts? Mariku the legs, Bakura the torsos and me the heads? Mixed up?

I don't know. And nor do I want to. Ever. I don't plan on going to prison. Or even court at that. That place creeps me out from afar and I have no wish for finding out how I would feel in there.

My brother's voice brought me out of my musings about Bakura and the previous night.

"How about we go into the woods a bit? I found that really awesome cave the other day!"

Sometimes I can't help but wonder about my brother's childish enthusiasm. It's kind of creepy. He wouldn't beam. Never does he look bright and happy. Always scheming. Planning everybody else's demise. Or at least that's what the look in his eyes indicates. What really goes on in that bid head of his is beyond me.

Because we had nothing better to do both Bakura and I agreed to Mariku's plan and within two hours we were all dressed, had everything packed and sat on our motorbikes, my boyfriend behind me on mine. Kura's hands immediately found their way under my purple tank top, caressing my skin, slightly distracting me from the road. Fortunately I still managed to get to the small hut in the wood without crashing.

I really love the hut. Only Mariku, Bakura, I and the hut's owner know about it. It's on a beautiful clearing and whenever I'm there I have wonderful alone time to think about whatever is on my mind. And it's also where Bakura and I shared our first kiss. Kisses. And to be honest it's also where I want our first time together to be.

Having permission to be on this property we left our bikes next to the small wooden house and went into the direction of the cave, Mariku leading the way. It didn't take us long before the entrance to said dark hole came in sight, fern on the ground before it and on the hill it was leading into, moss covering the stony edges.

The air was humid and the smell of earth and dust immediately engulfed us as we went in. Not too far into it, it was so dark that Mariku had to switch on the flashlight he'd brought with him. The bright beam wasn't enough to chase the heavy darkness around us away. The only thing I could hear was our footsteps and breaths, nobody daring to disturb the cave's peace. There was something eerie about this place. Something scary. I sure was glad that I didn't come alone.

Finally we found a round 'room' and began to set up the picnic we brought with us. 'Picnic in a cave?' you may ask now, thinking of us as crazy, but hey it sounded like fun and what do you expect from a psycho like Mariku. It was his idea after all.

I laid the purple cloth I had in my backpack on the floor and we sat the plates we brought on it. Then Mariku gave each of us a set of cutlery and put the two big boxes containing our food on the floor in the middle of the cloth. Quietly thanking Allah, in Bakura's case whatever god he believed in, for the food we finally got to take our share and eat.

Believe it or not, but my brother is actually a really good cook. I especially like his koshari. Even more than Isis'. Nothing against my sister's abilities, but Mariku is better than her. By far. That's why he's usually the one preparing food for us.

And I'm the one to clean everything. Sometimes my want to have everything clean borders on OCD… My eldest brother Rishido and my sister Isis work hard to support my twin brother and I. Since our parents died they have always been there for us, making sure we have everything we ever need. The least we can do to pay them back is helping with the housework.

"Man, I can't believe how you of all people can be such a good cook, Rikki-kun!" Kura exclaimed after he'd finished the koshari my brother'd prepared for us.

A sly smile curved the corners of Mariku's lips and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"You know I'm awesome.", he replied, and then he added with a serious expression, "One day I want to have my own restaurant. Cooking's my passion and earning my living with it would be so awesome!"

"When you open it, count on me being your first and second customer." Replied the albino, slinging his arm around my brother.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" asked said hugged porcupine.

"I dunno. The only thing I'm good at is thievery, but I don't think I should make that my job… And I certainly won't work as a waiter! I hate that job!", Bakura inquired, "What about you Malik?"

"I want to work in Domino Museum like Isis. I've always liked history and been good at remembering dates."

History is truly fascinating. Different cultures at different times, interesting personalities. Religions and beliefs. Ancient artifacts. I love it. Showing interesting pieces from kingdoms long lost to other people and telling them the different stories would really be a dream come true.

We sat and chatted some more and I found out that Bakura once hit on Kaiba and shared his first kiss with Yami (it during a game of truth or dare at Jonouchi's 14th birthday party). Mariku and I also told him about our first crushes and I admitted that he'd been the first to kiss me. Then we packed our stuff together and went back to our bikes. It was already getting late, so we sped back to Domino City. At Bakura's work place we dropped the albino off. He gave me this diary, like we agreed on in the cave, we said our 'good bye's and then my brother and I went home.

We were greeted with furious Isis and Rishido and they grounded us for the entire next week. Not that we really minded. Our siblings are nearly never at home so they can't control where we are.

After cleaning the dishes we'd brought with us for our picnic Mariku and I went to our respective rooms. And now I'm going to bed. Good night.

[line here]

Word count: 2.579

Hope ya liked! Cookies and soda for everyone~ Review if you feel like it ^^ And flames will be used for my next barbeque :P

See ya'll next week,

Todesanbeterin~


	8. 28th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, mentions of Chaseshipping, Deathshipping and Puppyshipping

Warnings: language, Mariku-ness

A/N: I'm not too happy with this… It's the first time I wrote from Mariku's pov and I'm not sure if I managed… I am so sorry for any kind of Ooc-ness! And except it being my first time writing from this pov I was also very stressed this week. I had Latin exam today and will have a chemistry test on Friday and I'm sure my writing style suffered under that Once again I am very sorry!

Also, I won't be able to update next week, for I will be in Berlin once again. This time for my aunts wedding. And the week after… I don't know if I'll manage to finish the next chapter till then, because I have maths exam on the 8th T_T

Disclaimer: Me nix own ne ^^

[line here]

28.09.10

Greetings oh book that holds Bakura's innermost feelings and thoughts (Muhahahaha! I'm more creative than you two!),

First of all I'd like to announce something to my annoying little brother: I'M NOT SOME LOVESICK FOOLISH SOFTIE YEARNING FOR SOME LITTLE ALBINO KID! Though I have to admit that Ryou's cute…

Okay now that I've made that clear I can go on to more important matters. Diary stuff. First thing I saw this morning was my twins face above mine. I actually first thought it was a mirror that randomly thought it fit to appear above my head. But considering mirrors don't just randomly appear, I figured it could be none other than Malik whose features greeted me.

A stupid grin was plastered onto his face (another reason why it couldn't be me. I don't smile, I smirk), one of his hands clutching a glass of water.

"Get up already, or I'll pour this all over you." He said, extending the hand holding the glass to be directly above me for emphasis.

My eyes narrowed. If he ever dared to do that a fate worse than death would await him. And he knew it. But still he had the guts to tease me. And to be honest, that made me proud of him. Though he couldn't avoid punishment because of that. No, I punish whomever I like whenever I like and it doesn't matter if I admire their courage!

The punishment I decided on was my alarm clock thrown at him. I'd hated that thing anyways. I'm not a morning person and therefore alarm clocks are my worst enemies. Next to annoying people who wake me up at the most ungodly of hours. Like 10 am. Who the hell gets up at 10 am? My brother apparently…

Dodging the item thrown at him, Malik snickered and told me to finally get my lazy ass out of bed. We had to go to school and Isis's wrath when we skipped again would be worse than anything I had to offer. And I have to admit, even though I don't like to, that he's right. Our sister is nobody to be messed with.

And so I reluctantly got up and did my morning stuff. Go to the toilet, brush my teeth, take a short shower, and do my hair. The latter always takes the most time. Why I even bother is a complete mystery to me, but I do it anyway. If I didn't spike it up, my hair would look too similar to my brother's and people would have problems with telling us apart. That's how it was back in Egypt. I didn't particularly mind, Malik would always be blamed for what I did, but my twin wasn't happy at all. So I do this for him I guess…

After I'd finished my morning routine I went downstairs for breakfast. As always I ate a roll with jam and drank some coffee. Then I got my schoolbag and went to the front door where Malik already waited for me.

As every day we walked in silence until we reached the Kame Game Shop where we waited for Bakura, Ryou and the others. Yami and Yugi were the first to arrive, for they actually lived in said shop. The smaller of the twins greeted us with a happy smile and a 'Hey guys!' while his brother merely nodded in acknowledgement. Jerk. It may be that he lost his parents because of that Zorc guy, but that doesn't give him the right to treat Malik and I as if we were worth nothing.

"Hey, Yami, you starfish head. You have no reason to treat my brother and me the way you do. We didn't do anything. So stop it!" I hissed at the taller, but still really short, Muto twin.

Said midget stared at me icily, but didn't say anything. I felt my temper rise, my wish to throttle him unbearably strong. My twin, sensing my anger, touched my shoulder and looked at me, his gaze seeking mine. Our eyes met and, immediately understanding what he wanted to tell me, I calmed down, instead of hitting the arrogant starfish I merely growled and sent him death stares.

Not soon after Otogi and Honda came, their hands clasped tightly and goofy grin on their faces. Behind the couple walked a grumpy Jonouchi. The latter immediately went to my and Maliks side, while the other two talked to the Muto twins about how they finally told their parents about their relationship. I couldn't care less. And neither did Jou as it seemed, for the blonde merely rolled his eyes at his friends.

"They havn't talked 'bout anythin' else tha whole mornin'…" he moaned and quite frankly I felt a bout of sympathy towards his misery.

People excitedly chattering about the same thing for hours on end really is annoying and more often than once when somebody dared to bother me like that they ended up in hospital with serve injuries. The only people whom I would forgive that were Malik and the Touzoku twins, though I'm sure neither my twin nor Bakura would ever do that. They just weren't the type of person to become overly excited.

Just like for me their way of appreciating something good that happened is to cherish it secretly and not tell anyone who happened to cross our path.

Finally the Touzoku twins grazed us with their presence as well, Ryou cutely rubbing his eyes as if still tired. I wonder what he's dreamed last night. I should be in those dreams of his! I mean, what better than me can one dream about. Even I do it sometimes (no not in the way you think, perverts!).

After a round of greetings we went to school. I hate school. I really do. Most of the stuff we learn there, I don't think I'll ever need that stuff again! I mean who of us will ever need to be able to translate Ovid? [A/N: Sorry I just had to complain about my school XD Oh and btw, the school they go to is like the one I attend. I don't really know much about how it is in other countries ^^;]

Eventually we reached hell hole, left our jackets in the wardrobe, swapped our shoes with slippers and went to our class room. I checked our time table. First lesson was geography. Damn. I hate that teacher. She's not only boring and annoying, she also thinks of us students as kindergarteners. And she had the habit of sticking her ass into her students backs when she examines somebody, which she sadly does every lesson.

Today I was lucky and she neither examined me, nor the girls sitting behind me. Phew, no bad marks, nor teacher behind in my back. Ryou wasn't so lucky though. Miako-sensei questioned the boy behind him and her behind pressed firmly into his neck as she leaned forward to stare her victim down with her beady bird's eyes. Scary. [A/N: This is actually the truth. My Geography teacher is really like that O.O]

When the torture lesson was finally over (I mostly spent it either sleeping or chatting with Bakura) we had English. Not too bad. Our teacher is quite alright and it's not too boring.

Eventually school neared its end and the only lesson we had before freedom was PE. My favourite subject, for obvious reasons. I've always been the sporty type. And Malik as well. Back in Egypt we used to do free running. Jumping from roof to roof. From car to crane to car. It has been pure freedom. Maybe we should start again. Though I'm not sure if we'd be able to adjust to the new style of buildings fast enough as to not injure ourselves badly. But on the other hand, that's never stopped us before. I think I'll talk to Malik about that some time.

Nothing remarkably happened in the changing room. Except that Ryou changed. 'Of course he changed in the changing room!' you may say, and you're right. But you, dear diary, didn't SEE him change. Slide off his school uniform, exposing a flawless slender torso. His pale pale skin is so tempting. I just want to run my finger over the soft surface, touch my lips to it. And no Bakura, I'm not thinking about raping him. That's not my style. I mean, what fun is sex without the partners consent?

Still I nearly lost control over my hormones. I was actually glad when we finally went into the gym. Our teacher, Hiroka-sensei, had us line up and then chose two teams. Then he announced that we had to play Völkerball [A/N: game played by two teams who try to eliminate the members of the opposing team by hitting them with a ball. When hit you go in an area behind the enemy team and if you hit them with a ball from behind there you can go back into your own field. The game is over as soon as one field is cleared. To make it harder sometimes a second ball is added.]

The game went well and my team was winning, when suddenly Kenchi, a jerk and total bully, hit Ryou, who was in the team opposing mine, square in the face with the ball. It wasn't a hard ball, but the hit seemed to still have been very hard, for he started to bleed from his nose. Before anyone could interfere I grabbed his slender wrist and dragged him into the changing room.

I immediately fetched him a tissue so he could stop the blood from dripping from his nose all over his face and clothes.

"You okay?" I asked concerned.

He bravely nodded his head and tried to smile, which looked strange with the bloody tissue obscuring his face. I couldn't help but snicker and he shot me a questioning look. Of course he did, usually nobody understands me. Not even myself. Insanity, that's what other people call it. Unique mind is what the doctors said. Just Mariku… that's what my brother always tells me. I am just Mariku and not some medical term or label. When he calls me a psycho he means it as a compliment.

'I'm glad that you are you.'

Those words made me love my brother even more than I already did (brotherly love mind you). And to be honest, I feel the same for him. I wouldn't know what to do without a twin like him.

"Sorry", I snickered, "I just thought you looked cute even with that bloody nose and tissue."

Chocolate orbs widened at my words, a pale blush creeping to flawless cheeks. And then he lowered the white paper and smiled. A simple Ryou smile. Simple to anyone, but a true treasure to me. Not that I love him. Because I don't. I just find him attractive. And I may harbor some feelings for him, but not love.

I mean hello! I'm Mariku fucking Ishtar! Not a weakling like Bakura and Malik who just fall for someone and then become complete fools when their significant other is around. Sometimes it's sickening to watch those two. How they look at each other. Forget everything around them when together.

I wish I had that as well… Someone to take my mind off of all the blood and pain in my past. Like Bakura seems to do for Malik.

"Hey. You okay? You seem a bit spacey." Ryou successfully brought me out of my musings.

I nodded and smirked a I-am-Mariku-and-you-do-not-know-what-I-will-do-next smirk. The small albinos cheeks once again dusted a faint pink and his blood stained lips parted as his tongue darted out to wet the soft petals. Mesmerized by the velvety flesh I didn't realize when the bell to end the lesson rang and was surprised by the other students rushing into the changing room.

"We should change…" I muttered just to say something.

Then I swapped my sportswear with my school uniform and rushed out of the full with sweaty guys room. I'd take a shower at home. Like always. Rushing down the streets I eventually reached the house I live in and threw my schoolbag into a corner in my room. Isis and Rishido were still and work and Malik wanted to spend some time with Bakura, so I was all alone. Not that I particularly minded. Showering and cooking is a lot easier when there's nobody else to disturb you. Fight for the shower or disagree on what to eat.

I got some change and washed. Then I went into the kitchen to prepare myself dinner. Feeling Italian I decided to cook spaghetti. Even though Isis was an okay cook, they all preferred my meals, so I prepared extra much. The others could just heat it up once they got back.

After I'd finished eating I went into my room and did my homework. Or better tried to do it. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. A certain doe eyed albino kept interrupting my train of thought. Instead of mathematical formulas I saw a pale face and smiling pink lips. Instead of Latin grammar rules a lean torso. After about half an hour I gave up and switched on my computer.

Lazily scanning through pages over pages of Google containing random perverted pictures I sighed, bored out of my mind. What can a normal teenage boy do on a Tuesday evening when there's nobody at home and the work for school is impossible to do? Not much…

I would set fire to some cat if it wasn't for the fact that Isis is damn scary when angry. Seeing as looking at pornographic pictures was boring as well, I went downstairs into the living room and switched on the TV. The news channel. BOOOORING!

Just when I was about to change the channel, something caught my eye. The picture of a deranged looking boy about my age was shown. A conniving grin spread his lips, nearly splitting his face in two. Wide eyes the colour of mud, nearly bulging out of the boys skull, seemed to stare through the person who'd taken the picture and raven hair spiked out in every direction. As if he got electrocuted (meaning even worse than my hair).

But not the picture was what caused a cold shiver to run down my spine. It was what stood underneath it. 'Mass murderer Zacharias Necrophades on the run'. Wasn't that the name of the guy who killed Bakura's mother? That psycho who's even more insane than I?

Him being outside of prison was awful. If I were him I'd go for the one who brought me behind bars. Bakura. I had to call my best friend! With a shaking hand I reached for my mobile and dialed his number. It rang once. Twice. Three times.

/What is it Rikki-kun? Don't know how to wipe your ass?/

How typical of Bakura…

"Actually no. There's something important in the news that I have to show you. Come here as fast as possible!" I replied, urgency being clear in my tone.

/Understood./

Click.

He knew me well. When I sound like that it's always an emergency so he would hurry. And really, merely ten minutes later he arrived, my and his brother in tow. Without further explanation I went up into my room, they following, and brought my computer back to life. While waiting for them I'd looked for a reliable news page and now I could just show them the article about Zorcs prison break.

As he saw the news a pained whimper escaped Ryou's mouth and a gasp could be heard from Bakura's direction. My brother's arm wound itself around his lover's shoulder and Bakura's head hung low, bangs hiding his face from sight, but from the way his body trembled I knew he was angry and horrified.

The other Touzoku twin on the other side looked like he was about to cry. Vulnerable and lost, doe eyes big and fearful.

Seeing that their continuous staring at the news was only making it worse, I switched off my computer and lead them to my bed to sit down. And being the good person I am I even brought them water.

"I will kill him! This time I will!" Bakura hissed, fist clenching around the glass I'd just given him, his expression still obscured by his mass of white hair.

He was being serious. I knew. I'd seen him end someone else's life before. And also meaning it I sneered.

"And I'll help you."

My brother nodded in agreement, his embrace tightening around my best friend. And so, after making Ryou swear not to tell anybody, we concocted a plan to murder Zorc as soon as we found him. And some backup plans as well, for as everybody knows: nothing ever goes as planned.

Then I put up the guest bed for Ryou. The younger albino is too afraid to walk home at a time like this, so the Touzoku's will stay overnight. Bakura will sleep in the same bed as Malik, seeing that they were together. Maybe they will finally do it? I mean it's been almost a month and my brother really needs to get laid. Badly!

Oh Ryou's coming back from the bath room. I think I should go to bed then…

[line here]

Word count: 2.896

Hope you liked~ Coffee and donuts for everyone!

See ya

~Todesanbeterin


	9. 29th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, Deathshipping, mentions of Puppyshipping and Chaseshipping. Maybe some others.

Warnings: language, sexual themes (for those who don't want to read that, I'll mark it. Nothing plot related will happen in that part ^^)

Disclaimer: I've told you this for an entire eight chapters now. If you still don't believe me that I don't own Yugioh then you're hopeless… Oh and I neither own the idea of letting Kura call Malik hanzai (precious). That belongs to MagnusPr1m3, the wonderful authoress of stories such as 'Welcome To The Family' and 'Chasing Cars'. You should read her stories, they're really good. ^^

29.09.11

Dear diary,

Yes it's me again. Good old Bakura. I hope you didn't miss me too much… And there I go again, talking to an inanimate object. A book at that.

Life is shit at the moment. My greatest nightmare is free and roaming the streets at this very moment. Zacharias, aka Zorc, Necrophades! But you already know that. I read the passage in which Mariku wrote about him finding out and telling me.

That guy's even more twisted than I thought… Oh and before I forget it: MARIKU STOP UNDRESSING MY BROTHER WITH YOUR EYES!

Okay, now back to the routine: No Mariku, Malik and I didn't sleep together last night. We kissed and talked but nothing more. We talked until we fell asleep.

My day started out quite normal. Woke up at the Egyptian's, which isn't uncommon for me anymore, and then had breakfast with their family. Or better, with their siblings, for their parents seem to be missing. At least I haven't seen them anywhere. Ah yes, Malik mentioned they died I think! How I wonder.

Anyways, breakfast was quite good and I had fun talking to my friends. And I finally got to know their siblings. The eldest brother, Rishid, sat still and silent like a rock, staring intently at me. If I were any lesser man I would have been intimidated, but as I am the great Bakura, I wasn't.

Isis on the other side talked much, her gentle eyes bright with joy. She seemed to be happy her brothers had friends. But her happy chirping and nice chatter got on my nerves.

After breakfast we went to school, it being a school day after all. A Wednesday… for some reason I hate Wednesdays even more than Mondays… most likely because we have an entire two lessons of Chemistry on that particular day… I'm not good at Chemistry. Atoms just aren't my thing I guess.

Today school was particularly boring, as nothing worth mentioning happened. After nine hours of torture we were finally released and seeing as Ryou went to stay overnight with the Mutou twins, again, I offered the Ishtars to stay at my brother and my apartment. They gladly took the invitation, not really caring about the trouble they were facing for disobeying their sister's rules and not minding their house arrest. I didn't care either.

We stopped at their house so they could get their clothes and stuff and then went over to mine.

Ryou and I live in a small apartment in one of the poorer areas of Domino. On the fifth floor of the apartment building to be exact. Apartment number 213. We don't have much space. One living room, two bed rooms, one kitchen/dining room and one bath room with a toilet. We don't need more.

The first thing Mariku did when entering my home was commenting on how clean it was and that he didn't expect that seeing as I lived there. I smirked and told him that Ryou lived here as well so he shouldn't be that surprised. At that he laughed and sprawled on the only couch my brother and I owned. An old brown thing. Not the most comfortable thing but we couldn't afford more and were actually quite happy to have it.

Not soon after I had to go to work. I said my good byes and disappeared for the next four hours, trusting them not to thrash my apartment. When I came back I found them on the very same spot I left them. Hadn't they moved or what?

Smiling I purposefully let myself fall onto my best friend's prone form. He jerked up and tried to wiggle out from my behind, but in vain. I laughed at his failed attempts to free himself, but after some time decided it was boring and let him sit beside me, Malik on my other side.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked.

"You have something like 'YuYu Paradise'?"

Of course Mariku would ask that, being the pervert he is.

"Rikki-kun think. Do I have to point out my brother's living here as well again? He would never allow me to own something like Yu Yu Paradise. He likes horror though, so we have quite a big collection of that." I said casually and smirked.

My blonde friend nodded eagerly and I looked through what Ryou and my DVD box has to offer. In the end I decided for a film called 'Dead Snow'. I myself found it quite funny and judging from Mariku's hollering laughter he felt the same about it. Malik on the other hand was strangely silent and in the middle of the movie his hand found mine and squeezed hard. Not being someone to let this opportunity slip I pressed my lips to his to take his attention from the massacre happening on-screen. We molded together, the feeling of his form in my arms, of his mouth moving against mine… I am addicted to it.

We broke apart and as soon as our lungs were filled with air again we went back to ravishing each other. A series of kisses followed. Each longer and deeper than the one before. Our breathing came labored, hands wandering under shirts. Exploring, caressing, arousing.

Mariku seemed to either not realize what was happening next to him or he chose to ignore us. Either way, he was there, hollering about how ridiculous the film was, keeping us from going any further. But he wasn't in my room. A devious smirk formed on my lips at that thought and realizing it Malik stopped out make-out session.

"What are you planning Kura?" he asked.

"You'll see hanzai." I whispered and pulled him from the sofa.

Making sure not to disturb my best friend I dragged him towards my room. My vicinity. My kingdom. A simple square room with a bed, desk and cupboard. Nothing special really. And very clean. Opposite to what Mariku might think I dislike chaos. At least where I live. Other people's homes are an entirely different story.

As soon as the door closed behind us I reconnected my lips with Malik's, all the while going backwards in the direction of my bed. The backs of my legs hit the frame and I let myself fall back, bringing my lover with me. Our teeth clicked together and I could taste blood as he fell onto me, but neither minded and we continued devouring each other. My hands found their way under his school uniform and I lifted the disturbing garment up to have more access to his torso. Small gasps escaped his lips as I traced the fine scars that covered his back. Scars I didn't dare ask how he got them. Yes, Mariku told me about their father knifing him, but some didn't feel like wounds caused by a blade.

[Lime begins here. Those who don't want to read it should skip till the line saying that it ends.]

My nimble fingers popped open the buttons holding his shirt together. One by one. And soon his torso was bare. A smirk found its way onto my lips and I engulfed his right nipple with my mouth. A sharp gasp from him followed this action and his back arched into my touch. My tongue shot out from its cavern, teasing the pink nub, feeling it harden under my ministrations. My palms explored his upper body all the while, nails lightly scraping down his sides. Tremors shook his form, his breathing loud and fast.

I switched to his other nipple and treated it the same way as the first, opening the button and fly of his pants at the same time. Then I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and slid them off together with the navy blue school uniform pants. And then, finally, he lay before me. Completely void of clothing. His eyes were half lidded, purple orbs clouded with lust. A pink blush dusted his golden cheeks, his full lips parted slightly, small tongue poking out to wet the petals.

His figure lay prone on my black satin sheets, chest heaving, and slight muscles were visible under his caramel skin. I couldn't resist that perfectly toned body. I had to have him. Completely. On a whim I lowered my head and took him into my mouth, hearing him breathing in sharply. I had never done this before and was therefore a little nervous. But I wanted him to feel good so I would give my best. I slowly breathed in and out through my nose and then bobbed my head up and down, my hand assisting me in the task of pleasuring him. Long fingers threaded into my hair, his hips buckling at the sensations. Moans and mewls filled the room, his hands clenching and unclenching, his legs spreading to give me more room.

Experimentally I licked the tip and a hiss flew from his lips, hands pressing me down and hips thrusting up, his desire nearly choking me. I grabbed his hips to hold him down and continued licking, pumping and bobbing until suddenly he threw his head back, mouth and eyes wide open, my name falling from his lips. His fingers tore at my hair, his body trembling violently, as he released a hot sticky fluid into my mouth. I swallowed it all hungrily, the taste not too pleasant, but part of him. And I want to have everything that is Malik.

He looked exhausted, but happy, a small smile grazing his soft lips. His eyes were closed, a peaceful calmness upon his face. The hands that had previously tormented my head now lay on the soft sheets beside his limp body. A blush stained his cheeks, causing him to look incredibly cute. I crawled up his body to place a tender kiss upon his awaiting mouth, letting him taste himself. He responded eagerly, content purring sounds resonating in his throat.

"Thank you…" he whispered after we broke the lip lock, lilac eyes lovingly gazing upon me.

Suddenly something touched me between the legs. A gasp escaped my mouth as long fingers wrapped around me and began to pump. A mischievous smile played at my lover's lips as he picked up the pace, pleasure surging through my veins, noises confirming my lust escaping my throat. I wanted to be closer to him. Closer than humanly possible. Those wonderful hands of his stroking in just the right way.

With a growl I sat up and brought him into my lap. I grasped his hand and wrapped the fingers around his newly arisen and my throbbing need. Then I moved our hands. The feeling that followed was intense. We pumped together, gasps and moans filling the room. Malik's legs wrapped around my waist, bringing us even closer together. His name fell from my lips repeatedly, my breathing heavy, bolts of pleasure shooting up and down my spine. Heat pooled in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was close. So unbearably close.

My lover's body trembled, his head falling onto my shoulder and his free hand grasping at my back. Golden hair stuck to his forehead and wanton gasps escaped his mouth.

"Bah… Bakura… hah… I… I can't…"

And neither could I. With a groan I released, spilling my essence over the both of us. Malik followed suit, his hand tightening around our joined want, not ceasing the pumping until we were limp.

[End of lime.]

Eventually we slumped against each other, totally spent, but happy. My lips found his, tasting, teasing, caressing. It's a soft and deep kiss, full of love and care. Everything I feel for him was in that small contact.

Then I got up and got a rag and a bucket of water to clean up the mess we made. After everything was clean again I curled up in bed next to him, my arms slung around his body. We were so exhausted, that we didn't even bother to cover ourselves. The bed was warm and comfortable. All we needed was each other's warmth.

Suddenly the door banged open and an irritated Mariku demanded to know where the toilet was. A long awkward silence followed as he realized our nudity. A chuckle made its way from my lips. The taller Egyptians eyes seemed to plop out of his head, a dark red blush covering his face. His mouth was open in shock, his arm still in midair where he had raised it to open the door.

"Close your mouth or the flies'll have a party in there!", I laughed, contemplating if I should take a picture of my best friend's ridiculous face, "And the toilet is the room opposite to this one."

The spiky haired boy took this as his clue to turn around and leave, forcefully closing the door behind him. My laughter filled the small room and I threw my head back. That was just so logical. The one time my lover and I lay next to each other, content in post coital bliss, someone just had to come in and destroy the moment. I sat up, earning me a questioning glance from Malik and went to my cupboard to get myself a pair of boxers. After I put them on I offered some to Malik, who gladly took them. Fortunately they fit him. I may be taller, but he was broader than me. Maybe I should start working out as well?

"What now?" he asked, small smile grazing his kissable lips.

I shrugged and suggested we ate something. I wasn't that tired anymore, and neither seemed he. A nod confirmed my suspicion that he was hungry as well and so we went into the kitchen. Seeing as I am a horrible cook I just warmed up three Pizzas, two vegetarian and one with as much meat as possible, and then we sat to eat together with Mariku who'd come in the middle of our waiting for our dinner to be finished. His embarrassment seemed to be gone and he tore into his double cheese Pizza with vigor.

After we'd finished eating and I put the plates into the dishwasher, I showed Mariku Ryou's room, for my brother had offered he sleep there while my twin was gone. Just as I wanted to exit the room and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth, a tan hand shot out and grabbed my arm.

"If you hurt my brother, I swear, god may help you… I'll rip your balls off and then chop your cock to tiny pieces. Understood?" growled Mariku suddenly having switched to protective-brother-mode.

A smirk found its way onto my face and I turned around to directly stare into his lilac eyes.

"Same goes for you and Ryou, Rikki-kun."

With that I freed my arm and went on with my evening routine. About half an hour later we were all ready for bed and bid each other a good night. While Mariku went into my brother's room, Malik followed me to my own and we lay down next to each other, this time under the cover. Our hands found each other and our fingers intertwined.

"Good night, hanzai…" I whispered and pecked him on the lips.

He smiled that beautiful smile of his and snuggled close to me.

"Good night, Kura."

Not soon after he fell asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling, soft breath ghosting over my collar. His chest served as a good table for this diary while I wrote in it. Boy didn't even wake up when I laughed at the memory of Mariku's surprised face. I wish I had such a deep slumber…

Today was truly wonderful. Almost magical. I finally got to share some intimacy with Malik. I've been wanting to do that for some time now. We still haven't 'properly' slept with each other. With penetration and all. But he isn't ready for that. Not yet.

I am just afraid that this all will end soon. That Zorc will once again destroy everything I have. All those years I spent pushing everyone and everything away in fear that he will come back and take it from me. And now that I finally opened up and allowed myself a little bit of happiness, fate comes and slaps me in the face. With Zorc free again… we are all in danger…

I'm pretty sure he'll come to Domino. To have revenge on all those who were present on that particular day on which he'd been caught. Brought to prison. Yes, he'll come back and he'll leave a trail of blood and corpses on his way. Soon. The killing will start soon. It's only a matter of days before they find the first bodies. And I dread that day…

Tomorrow I'll talk to the others about that. About the threat that is Zacharias Necrophades.

But for now I'll just bask in the moment and sleep next to my wonderful lover.

Word count: 2.834

Wah so short T_T

I am ashamed of that short and late update… I hope you still like it *hopeful puppy eyes*

Pizza slices and a drink of your choice for everyone! Review if you feel like it (I'm open for your suggestions and wishes ;)) and flames will be used to keep warm in winter.

Till next week

~Todesan


	10. 30th of September 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, Deathshipping

Warnings: GORE, lemon

A/N: Whoa sorry for the mega long wait! T-T I do have an explanations… sort of… In the first two weeks of my absence I was super stressed because of school. I nearly had a burn out O.O. Then, exactly when the holidays started, I got sick… -.- And then there's my baby sister who was born merely two weeks ago… I'm not that good at writing with screaming as background music But now I'm back with another chapter of DD (and headphones :D)! And what's more, this story is nearing its end. The climax is steadily approaching. I would say about another 3 or 4 chapters until its finished :D But beware: it's getting darker and darker and I can't promise you a good ending either… cuz that's the only part I haven't planned out :P So if you have any suggestions or wishes go ahead and tell me! I'd be glad to write something you want (except a Deathshipping lemon, cuz the main focus in this story is on Thiefshipping) Oh and for those who read understanding: I currently lost my muse for that story so it may be some time until I continue that, but I will end it! I swear! And now I shall end this insanely long author's note.

Oh and before I forget: Thank you very much for all the reviews! Even if I don't reply *cough mobile phones suck cough* I still appreciate them. And also thank you for hinting out my mistakes LadySunami! I corrected the mistakes I made with Kura and Ryou's apartment (seeing as I lived in a house my whole life I have no idea how it is to live in an apartment ^^;). If you see any more mistakes do tell me!

Wanted: Disclaimer on the run. If you've seen it call [insert telephone number] Reward: cake and coke

[line here]

30.09.10

Hello there,

It's me again, Malik. And today something happened that changed my life… totally. And not only mine, but everybody else's as well. The whole friendship gang, Mariku, Bakura, I. We won't be the same anymore. And that after the day started so well…

Waking up in Bakura's arms is always a wonderful feeling. It's warm, it's safe, it's comfortable. His long arms were wrapped around my torso like a safety belt, securing me and keeping the nightmares I tended to have away. Tended. Past. I haven't had a single nightmare since Bakura and I started this relationship. It's nearly a month now, but it feels like eternity. I can't imagine a life without him. Okay now I'm rambling…

A soft sigh escaped my lover's parted lips as he dreamed, his grip on me tightening, nose nuzzling my shoulder. A warm tingling sensation caused me to shiver as I remembered the previous night. How he touched me. Kissed me in the most intimate way I can imagine. I had never experienced so much pleasure before! The feeling of his hands and lips on me still lingers.

But then the moment when Mariku came in rushed to my mind and I couldn't help but feel ashamed. To be caught in a position like that. Naked. Vulnerable. And by my own brother as well. There has always been some sort of competition between the two of us.

We do understand each other like nobody else. He's my other half. And I am his'. Nobody can destroy that connection. But still there's that kind of conflict. The want, no need, to be better than the other. The 'better' twin. I know it's childish and stupid, but I can't help it. And neither can he. Father always loved to compare us. Mariku, the strong one. The manlier of us. And I was the clever twin. And the one who would manage to beat the other in their own strengths would become his heir.

But that's long over now. Father's dead. But still we can't shake off the need to beat the other. It somehow makes me sad.

We shouldn't compete that much. Not after what we went through together. Not only father's beatings and harsh words, but also the man's disposal. We killed him together. Stabbed him. Tasted his blood. Laughed at his demise.

It's strange how the strongest connections to other human beings I have, are those through murder. When you love you walk over corpses for each other it seems. Devotion. Trust. I trust them.

A quiet moan brought me out of my musings and I looked up from my hands, on which I had been staring the entire time, to see Bakura stretch and scratch his head. His russet orbs met my gaze and a smile curled his lips. A pale hand of his reached behind my head and pushed me towards his face by my neck. The kiss that followed was short and sweet, like a butterfly's touch. Merely a brushing of flesh. But it was so much more to me. Especially now that I had let my defenses fall. Showed myself bare before him. Indulged in unknown pleasures with and through him.

We got up and put our school uniforms on. Then we made our way to the kitchen. Or rather a small kitchenette. Bakura and Ryou really don't have much space… In one of the cupboards I found my favourite cereal and prepared a bowl of it with milk for myself. My boyfriend stuck with some kind of sandwich. Munching on my food I suddenly realized something. It was quiet. Too quiet…

"We should wake Mariku…" I pointed out and our gazes met.

"You do it. You're his brother!" he said, grinning.

A smirk found its way onto my face.

"Oh you really want me to commit suicide by waking that psycho? Do you not love me?"

At this the albino blushed a bright red and he spilled the coffee he'd been nipping on. Then he put his food onto the counter on which he'd been sitting and hopped off of his makeshift seat. Grumbling he went out of the kitchenette and not soon after cursing and crashing could be heard throughout the entire apartment. I giggled happily, knowing my brother's wrath wasn't on me. For once.

I finished my cereal and put the bowl into the sink, filling it with water so it would be easier to clean later on (yes the Touzokus do have a dishwasher, but the chance of leftovers still sticking to the dishes after washing is much higher when one just puts them in without precleaning them). Then I sat down at the table again and waited for the two maniacs who seemed to be taking apart the apartment.

Eventually two teens stumbled into the mostly white room, Bakura still tugging at my brother's hair while Mariku's teeth were sunk into the albino's right upper arm. An unmanly giggle escaped my mouth and I immediately clapped my hands over my mouth. I am not a girl. At least I wasn't the last time I checked… But still, my twin and lover looked just so ridiculous trying to tear each other's hair out.

A few minutes later it became too much for me and I ripped them apart, telling them to eat finally so we could go to school. And they did.

The first few lessons went by uneventful. Boring like always. For lunch time we sat at our usual table together with 'the friendship gang', as Bakura calls them. It was unusually quiet at the table. Even Jonouchi and Anzu didn't talk. And that's something, for they usually never shut their trap.

The silence was weighting down on our mood, heavy awkwardness engulfing us. Kaiba's eyes were colder than usual, icy gaze boring into the untouched food in front of him, his fists clenched under the table. Yami and Yugi stared at each other, emotionlessly, the smaller twin's fingers shaking as he held the food loaded chopsticks midair. The only girl in the group sat still as a statue, her gaze nervously looking from one to another, while Honda and Otogi held hands, seemingly in their own world. The Touzoku twins had their gazes lowered, fringe hiding their faces, a dark aura surrounding them, while the only blonde who wasn't an Ishtar fidgeted nervously, trying to avoid looking at anyone.

My brother was getting impatient, his temper rising. I could feel it. The animal that was about to surface. To take control over his body. His insanity. Our insanity. The world a blur of events, blood splattered on brown walls. Hearts beating loudly in their boney prisons, pumping crimson liquid through limbs and organs. Ripped open bodies. Past and present as one. Losing control.

Mariku's hand that suddenly hit the table with a force too great for his skin to bear. Some plates fell to the floor, the food spilling over shoes and pants. A feral growl rose from my twin's throat, his sharp teeth bared. I rose and laid a hand on his tense shoulder, gaze seeking his, but only finding the monster that resides inside him. And I felt it pulling at myself as well. The connection too strong to be completely separate. Two halves of one being. Once one.

"SPEAK GODDAMNIT!"

The harsh scream ripped through the cafeteria, bouncing off the walls, shattering the comfortable chatter that had been flittering through the room until that moment. Broad shoulders heaved with suppressed anger and I could feel common sense slipping. Sensing that he was becoming more and more dangerous by the second I took his hand and dragged him into the directions of the toilets, barreling the door of said place after us. I knew what would follow. I am used to that kind of thing happening. His rage. And what follows.

His fist painfully connected with my jaw, sending me to the floor. His foot struck my sides repeatedly, my breathing ragged, every gulp of air hurt. I didn't know if my ribs would survive this without breaking, but I hoped. My body curled around itself in a vain attempt to protect the most vulnerable parts.

When his kicks eventually stopped I was a whimpering mess, every nerve ending screaming in agony. His hand touching my back caused me to violently flinch and try to raise my head. I couldn't even open my eyes. Breathing hurt. Moving hurt. Being hurt. But better me than anybody else. I am glad to serve as Mariku's punching bag if that means that nobody else is hurt.

Strong arms wrapped around me, carried me out of the toilet and to the school nurse. I barely registered her probing hands as consciousness slipped from me. No matter how desperate I tried to grab it, it ran through my fingers like sand, leaving me to a world of never ending darkness. The shining light that is my brother standing next to me, engulfing me in its consoling warmth. His heart that beat next to mine strong and ever present.

A purple eye split the space in front of me like a knife ripping apart flesh, amethyst bleeding from the wound, caged by white. Hollow laughter could be heard, trying to cut into my flesh, but held back by my twin's presence.

"MURDERER!" screeched a voice that distinctively sounded like my father's, the sharp tone resonating and echoing through the darkness, repeating over and over again.

I don't feel guilty for ending my father's life. And neither does Mariku. That man hurt us in ways nobody should ever be hurt. Destroyed our frail children souls. I can still feel the searing hot knife cutting into my back, his deranged hollering has wormed its way into my brain, never to leave it again. Big hands constricting my throat, a whip leaving painful cuts on my skin.

All those memories flooded my dreams, only my connection with my brother keeping me sane. Though sane isn't really what I am.

When I found back into the world of the living school was over. Bakura sat next to the white bed I lay in, Mariku and Ryou just behind him. One pale hand was clasped around my tan one, thumb stroking its back. My gaze met his russet orbs. Those deep deep red hues. Captivating like blood and calming at the same time. But what I like most about them is that conniving glint residing in those endless pools of passion. The evidence for his mischievous character.

A small smile found its way onto his lips, his grip on me tightening. He didn't ask who hit me. He wasn't angry at Mariku either. Somehow I know that he understood. The situation my brother and I are in. The reason I didn't want him to ask. The need I have for my twin. And he for me.

Mere moments after I woke the school nurse enters the room, blinding white teeth shown in a wide smile that is constantly plastered to her round face, lips painted in a rosy pink and her eyes shadowed in grew, which matched perfectly with her bright green irises. Those full lips of hers parted and she told us that we could leave. And so we did.

The way home was spent in silence, my fingers still intertwined with Bakura's, tightly as if life depended on that grasp. There was a slight breeze, gently moving branches and grass, quiet murmurs created by leaves filling the air. The heaven was grey as if the clouds would burst into tears any minute, but something held them back. Dread. Something was going to happen. I felt it. My heart pumped faster than it should, its thumping loud in my ears as my digits tightened their hold on my boyfriend.

Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced our world, shattering the last of our hope that the dread we felt was nothing but a bad feeling. Unreal. Not dangerous. Little pieces of hopeful thinking clashed onto the cold surface of reality, disappearing and leaving nothing but darkness. Suffocating, mind numbing darkness.

Without our consent our feet carried us towards the source of those desperate cries and no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't stop. We had to know for sure. Had to see our world crashing down. Because, does a glass really shatter when there's nobody to see it? Does a life nobody ever realized really end? Or even exist? Is unlawful acting really against the law when somebody allows you to act like that?

Houses flashed by, carefully kept gardens and barking dogs. Stinking alleys and spray painted walls. A starving stray dog and little children cowering behind a tree. And eventually we reached a narrow path between two relatively clean buildings where a shaking boy stood. He was about our age, maybe a bit younger, and his trembling hands were buried in his mouse brown hair. Quiet sobs racked his slender frame, his slender legs barely supporting his weight.

But he wasn't the most shocking about the scene. In front of him lay a corpse. Limbs broken in several places, twisted, the white bone sticking out in several places. Large gashes covering the torso, intestines spilling out in a heap of bloody chunks from an especially big hole in the person's stomach. The face was bashed in, unrecognizable, broken jaw barely attached to the skull. Pieces of flesh sticked to the dirty white face. Most teeth were missing, laying somewhere in the alley, but some had managed to stay attached to the bloody gums. Where the hair should have been a cracked open piece of skull was revealed, the brain nothing but a bloody dripping pulp. Instead of eyes the corpse had dripping red holes. The fingers the person still had missed the nails, no patch of skin left to see under all that blood and burn marks.

But worse than the corps's condition was the piece of paper attached to it, fixed onto a wooden stake that impaled the body's heart through the ripped open chest. Without a second thought Bakura took the paper and pocketed it, before calling the police and turning to leave. I heard my brother threaten the boy to not tell the police about us before we both followed the Touzoku twins to their home.

Finally inside that secure place I let myself fall onto the sofa I'd grown so fond of and snuggled into the soft cushions. As I felt a weight next to me I looked up to see Bakura sit there, the paper clutched in his pale hands, eyes wide as he stared at what stood on it. Without a word he handed it to me. It rustled as I took it, the texture strangely leathery. Warily I glanced at the blood red letters splattered onto it.

'I got a new book Bakura. You want me to try it out on those you love? Your stalker :) P.s.: I saw your art and have to say, you once were bloodier. I mean a mere knife?'

I couldn't take my eyes off the threatening words, eyes wide and shocked. Zorc knew. He knew about Mariku and I. He knew about the people we killed. He watched us, ready to pounce any moment. Ready to take us apart. Ready to destroy our lives. Bakura's life. Everything that he is. And that is something I have to prevent from happening. I love Bakura. I want him to be safe. And if I have to give my own life to safe him I'll gladly do it.

Cold fear clutched at my insides, a pitiless iron glove clutching my heart, squeezing all life out. Hopeless dread paralyzed me and I didn't even realize when someone took the paper from me. Only a strangled gasp that escaped Ryou's throat as he read the threat brought me back to reality. Immediately my arms shot out to encircle Bakura's torso, the little child I thought died long ago clutching him as if the world depended on it.

"Come…" he whispered and took my hand, pulling me to my feet.

Without another word we left the apartment, leaving Mariku and Ryou behind. We slowly walked to my home and got onto my motorbike. Knowing what he wanted without even having to ask I revved the engine and took off towards Domino Forest.

This ride wasn't as enjoyable as our first was. His fingers on my bare skin underneath the white button down of my school uniform still felt warm and left a tingling sensation, but it wasn't the same. It could be the last time. It could be our end. Death grinned at us with its pearly white teeth bared, the skinless skull not giving any impression of what he felt. What would come in the future.

Eventually we reached the hut, our hut, and got off of my motorbike. Not caring if it would be stolen we left it in front of the wooden house and went in, ignoring the kitchen/living room, heading straight to the bedroom.

Clothes were discarded and lips met in desperate passion. We both knew that it could be our last time together. That any day now everything could collapse around us. And we could feel that fear, that burning need, in the way our tongues danced together, once again memorized the loved taste.

[start of lemon]

Pale hands danced over my bare back, tracing the scars of my past, causing little tremors to race up and down my spine. My breathing caught in my throat, Bakura's lips having left my mouth and travelled to my neck to suck and tease. Sharp teeth lightly grazed the skin evoking a shudder from my already insanely aroused body. I swear this boy is driving me crazy with those skilled lips and hands!

A helpless moan escaped my throat as aforementioned digits found their way to my growing need, lightly dancing over the flesh. The memory of what they did to me, to what heights they had lifted me before, caused my teeth to worry my bottom lip in order to prevent any embarrassing wanton sounds to escape said cavern.

The gorgeous albino carefully laid me back onto the small bed, trailing butterfly kisses down my neck and torso, only once stopping to nip at my hardening nipples to suck the nubs. I was a shuddering mess, putty under him. Dependant, I suddenly realized. I couldn't be without him. Not anymore. And somehow that angered me. Made me want to rip that handsome body of his apart and crush his heart in my hands. I have never needed anyone but my brother. It had always been the two of us and now there was Bakura. Fucking Bakura whose mouth trailed down further and eventually reached my erection.

A light kiss was laid upon the tip, causing a gasp to escape my lips. And then I was inside that gorgeous mouth and any plans I had in getting rid of that attraction, no love, I had were gone. My brother could never make me feel this content, this complete, by just touching me.

Half lidded russet eyes lazily stared up at me, my body convulsing in ecstasy as he continued his ministrations. The tongue swirled around my need, teasing, sucking. He took in more, until everything was sheathed in that hot pleasurable place. A quiet scream fell from my mouth as I hit the back of his throat, the world around me vanishing, leaving only him and me in my world.

Unlike last time he stopped then, releasing my want from the heavenly confines of his mouth in order to press a slow and passionate kiss to my lips, his tongue delving in to play with my own wet muscle. Long fingers once again started travelling my body, mesmerizing every curve of my body, to eventually come to rest on my behind, jerking up my hips so our erections met, drawing gasps from both of us, breaking our lip lock.

His pale digits suddenly touched my lips and a quiet order to suck was spoken. I complied, taking them in and swirling my tongue around in a similar fashion like he did with me. He seemed to like that, for he closed his eyes, purring in appreciation.

After a while of me sucking him, he pulled out and let his wet fingers wander down my stomach, muscles twitching excitedly under the contact, leaving a trail of salvia behind, until he reached my entrance. The tip lightly brushed my most intimate place, a gasp escaping my throat at the feeling, and his nearly red hues locked with my lilac ones. A silent pleading for reassurance lay in those beautiful orbs and I answered with a smile.

Giving a happy curving up of lips on his own Bakura pushed the first finger in. It felt weird. To have something in there. Not uncomfortable like I thought it would, but weird. It was some sort of annoyance. Like it shouldn't be there. And when he began to move it in and out that strange feeling increased. But with the time I got used to it. Began to actually enjoy it. Somehow.

A second finger was added and now it became uncomfortable. Even painful to some extent. My face scrunched up as I tried to relax my body. To get used to the sting of being stretched like that. And then he curled his fingers just in the right way and a bolt of pleasure stopped my train of thought. A loud moan, more a scream, of his name resonated in the small bedroom and he repeated the action. My heart beat a mile an hour and my face was flushed. Those wonderful feelings. I wanted more. So much more. And that I breathed into his ear, which was not too far away from my quivering lips.

His fingers left me after scissoring and massaging for a while and he positioned himself at my entrance, eyes locked with mine, a look of determination on his face. I knew that even if I wanted to, I couldn't stop him now. Smirking I reached up and hooked my arms around his neck, bringing him close for a kiss, our lips molding together. And then he pushed in.

A pained groan tore from my throat, his need being bigger than his fingers. By far. I felt like I was being torn from the inside, my fingers digging into his back and drawing blood as I tried to relax my lower body. To adjust to his size. His lips once again found mine and he kissed my slowly, coaxing my tongue into a small playful battle with his own and soon the pain faded enough for me to give him permission to move.

And he did. At first slowly, and then steadily gaining speed he pulled out and thrust back in. At first it hurt like bitch and I can't say I liked it, but then he once again hit that special spot inside of me and the pleasure that followed quickly let me forget the agony and turned me to a shivering mess that desperately clung to my lover.

The room was filled with noises, my mind not really registering them. Warmth spread throughout my entire being, pooling in my lower abdomen, tremors running up and down my spine. I was connected to him, ultimately connected. He was closer than even my brother. Closer than anybody else could ever get. It was like we were two parts of a soul that finally found each other to be one again. Wasn't there that book in which people believed one was only born with half a soul and had to look for the other half and if they didn't find them before they died they would be reborn to search again? Somehow this made me think it was true. To some extent.

Slowly but steadily the pleasure became too much and I was nearing my end. The heat coiling in my abdomen was unbearably tight and the need to come overwhelming. But I didn't want to fall over the cliff without Bakura, so I alerted him of my state. He answered that he was just as close and fisted my neglected want to pump it in time with his thrusts into me. A few pumps was all it took to cause me to finally lose it. I screamed his name, coating both our chests with my essence and the convulsing of my body, the tightening of me around him, brought him over the edge as well and I was filled with the fluids of his passion.

He collapsed onto me and we lay panting for a while, too exhausted to move. He pecked my lips in a chaste kiss before he got off me, pulling out of my body, and got something to clean us up.

[End of lemon]

After we got rid of the mess we made he lay down next to me and pulled me close to his body, gently kissing my forehead. I moved my head onto his chest, snuggling up to him, enjoying his warmth.

"I love you hanzai…"

Those words, those four small words, sent my heart into an excited frenzy, my breathing catching in my throat and tears threatening to fall. I read it in this diary. That he loves me. But to hear it spoken aloud. That ultimate admission being whispered into my ear. It was the happiest moment of my life.

"I love you too… Kura…"

So that was my day up until now. Since I started writing Bakura fell asleep and like he used me as a table yesterday, now I am using him. Though I don't think I share his opinion of human bodies as a good substitute for a good old table…

And now I will go to sleep as well, dreading tomorrow. Because nothing will ever be the way it was, now that Zorc sent such a clear message. Such a clear threat. And one thing is sure, someone will die in this mess.

[Insert line here]

Word count: 4.362 (Btw.: Author's note, disclaimer, end note and such are not included in the word count, in case you're wondering)

So that was chapter 10! I hope you liked it (cause I didn't… I'm a perfectionist after all D:)

See ya on the next installment of this story, which will hopefully come sooner than this one did. Crisps and Orange juice for everyone (those who don't like that get something else ;))!

Flamers will be burned with their own flames! Mwahahahahahaha!

~Todesan


	11. 01st of October 2010

Dear Diary

Warning: Mariku-ness, child abuse, violence, mentions of torture, character death, no actual plot :P

A/N: Hello everyone! *dodges things thrown at me* Yaya I'm sorry for the long wait… but during the holidays I'm more than just lazy (getting out of bed? Nah… maybe later…) Anyways, after this chapter there are most likely two more to come (maybe one more or less, I don't know). Waaaaah I will miss this baby! T-T In this chapter Mariku and Malik's past will finally be revealed! \^o^/.

Disclaimer I choose you!

[Insert line here]

01.10.10

Dear little book of porn,

Once again you have to deal with me, Mariku, the psycho everybody seems to forget about. Thanks to two very descriptive entries in here I am sure I won't be able to look at my brother and best friend for some time now. At least not without feeling sick… a little. I am honored by your trust in me with those details as well, but I really didn't want to know, thank you very much.

Okay, now that that's been made clear I am going to start with my little tale of what happened today. First thing I realized in the morning was that I was in Bakura and Ryou's apartment… again. I'd slept on the couch and my back hurt accordingly to my position. Sprawled on the too small space of cushion, one hand dangling over the side, just above the floor and the other buried under my body. My head lay on the armrest, hair even more disheveled than usually, which is pretty much. One of my legs didn't have space on the couch, so it had fallen off the edge, foot lying on the floor, while the other peeked over the armrest opposite to my head's resting place.

A groan of pain escaped my mouth and as I tried to get up instead of standing I fell off the couch, my back painfully connecting with the wooden floor. Instantly the door to Ryou's room opened and the cuter of the albino twins came running into the living room, checking if everything was okay. A concerned pale face appeared in my line of vision, big doe eyes silently asking if I was alright.

I nodded my head and got off the floor, my hand reaching for my aching head, rubbing the sore spot that hit the hard ground when I fell off my sleeping place. A small smile grazed my lips at his obvious worry. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hey, Ry, you have any idea where our brothers could be? They didn't come back last night…"

Not that I'm worried. Not only can Malik and Bakura fend for themselves, but I would also feel it if my twin was in pain. During the time of our father's abuse I somehow developed some kind of radar or something. I just know when he's in trouble.

The asked just shrugs, seemingly reassured by my lack of worry and the knowledge of the bond my brother and I share. I told him last night. We got to talk about a lot actually. Our siblings, our lives, school… I found out that his favourite colour was baby blue and that he adored kittens. Especially white fluffy ones. His favourite season was winter and he preferred the night to the day. He also seemed to have a knack for the occult. Not that I complain. I am fascinated by the supernatural as well.

And after hours of talking we just went to sleep, him in his room and me on the couch, leaving Bakura's room unoccupied in case he and Malik decided to come back some time during the night. Which they obviously didn't.

Okay back to today. After a short breakfast Ryou and I were on our way to school. The way there was quiet, us walking next to each other in a comfortable silence. There wasn't really anything to be said. Not that I didn't like talking and usually silence kills me, but with Ryou it was different. Most likely because I like him. He's a nice boy, not loud and obnoxious and that's a trait I really appreciate in him.

Eventually we reached school, where we were expected by the gang, Yugi waving excitedly as soon as he laid eyes upon us. As soon as we reached them Honda, who was holding hands with Ryuuji, asked where Bakura and Malik were, but we could only shrug. Now I was beginning to worry. If my brother skipped school AGAIN Isis would surely kill him. And painfully. I didn't even want to think about it. It was bad enough that we ignored our house arrest, but doing what brought it upon us again wasn't the cleverest thing to do.

We entered the building of learning and walked to our class room. We went and I sat on my usual place, which was a little lonely seeing as Bakura wasn't there and talking to a wall is boring. Annoyedly I stared at said white wall and scowled. Boring boring day!

Suddenly I heard someone sit down next to me and turned to stare into my best friend's red eyes. A smirk was plastered onto his face, strangely sharp fangs eerily glistening in the light. My frown didn't leave my face.

"Where have you been?"

He shrugs nonchalantly and tells me that they didn't have an alarm clock.

And then the bell rings, the lesson starts and our teacher comes in. And the day goes by. Before soon it's lunch time. We sit on our usual places in the cafeteria, laughing and joking. Jono tells us about Kaiba's and his plans on going on holidays together. In Greece. How cool is that? I have never been to Greece, but I heard that it is beautiful.

I've never been to some foreign country during my free time. Father never saw the sense in it and anyway, he was a greedy bastard. The first time I ever boarded a plane was when we came here, to Domino. After my father's death. Maybe I should write about it in here, there nothing really important that happened today anyways.

I mean, we just talked about meaningless stuff in school and after school my brother and I went home to get shouted at and be sent into our respective rooms where we stayed for the rest of the day. Boooooring.

Anyways, now here is it. Malik and I were born in Egypt. Our mother lost too much blood during birth, so she died in childbed. As Rishido, who at that time has been old enough to understand stuff like that, told us, dad has never been the same since that day. Before he has been strict, but loving and caring. After mother's death he became cold. Heartless. Drowned his sorrow in alcohol.

He was drunk more often than sober, and unfortunately he was an aggressive drunk. More often than once previously emptied beer or other alcohol bottles would fly our way, would often hit us, the broken shreds of glass cutting open our skin. I still have a long scar on my right calve from that. And sometimes when he was really angry he would actually hit us with his fists.

When we became older, my brother and I began to rebel. Street fights, playing truant, drinking, staying away from home for days… The list goes on. But father didn't care as long as the police didn't get involved.

But one day we went too far…

Malik and I were playing some fighting game on a gaming console we stole a few days ago, my brother, embarrassingly, beating me to a pulp. He somehow has this natural talent for gaming consoles and computer games… Or father came into my twin and my shared room where we stored everything we stole and told us to cook dinner. And not any dinner, but streak with a lot of juice.

Seeing as Malik and I are both vegetarians, the mere thought of consuming meat revolts us, for the first time in our lives we said no to his request. That was one big mistake. Not only does he despise it when we go against his rules, but also when we talk back. So he stormed over to where we were sitting on a couch and yanked my brother's head back by his hair. He didn't even look at me, knowing that hurting one of us hurt the other as well.

"Say that again!" he hissed.

Smirking Malik replied, "Cook your disgusting meat yourself, fucker!"

Now that was too much for him, with an angry scowl disfiguring his face he dragged my twin out of the room, me following close behind to make sure he was alright. Father then threw him into the kitchen wall, a scary chuckle falling from his chapped lips.

"As you wish! I will cook my disgusting meat myself!" he sneered and then took a knife.

I tried to stop him, I really did, but a 15 year old doesn't stand a chance against an adult who was a professional wrestler before his retirement. He kicked me into the gut so I flew against the opposite wall, coughing and doubling over in pain. I couldn't stand up anymore.

When I looked up again, I was horrified. Father held the knife into the fire until it was scorching hot and then slit the blade into the soft skin on my brother's back. I will never forget his bloodcurdling screams and broken whimpers as our father proceeded to cut a chicken into him. And then he began to cut out pieces of my brother's skin. That was when I lost it. Ignoring the pain of my gut I jumped to my feet and took the big butcher knife. Without thinking I ran at them and buried the razor sharp blade in my father's arm.

He immediately let go of Malik, screaming obscenities and bloody murder. I took the knife he let go of when I stabbed him and would have killed him if Isis and Rishido didn't choose that moment to come home gain from shopping. So I just threw it into the sink and went to help my twin into our room.

There I treated his wounds, seeing as our dad has a habit of hitting us we have enough band aid stored there. Unfortunately it was nothing of high standard and the wounds infected. Malik lay flat with high fever for two months. That was when we began to plan our father's demise.

A few weeks after Malik was health again we put our plan in action.

When he came home from work the house was silent. Rishido and Isis were asleep and, as he thought, we as well. With a sigh he sat down on the couch in front of the TV, uncapped a beer and switched to the sports channel. Soccer.

Suddenly he heard a yawn from the door. Turning he saw Malik, rubbing his eyes tiredly and blinking cutely.

"Are you home again dad?" he asked, causing the older man's blood to boil seeing as the question was pretty stupid and he hated stupid questions.

Sneering he got up and raised the bottle to throw it, but before it could leave his hand, something hit him in the back of his head. He turned around to see nothing. I had jumped behind a shelf after chucking the stone at him. When he turned to face Malik again said son was gone. Again he was hit, this time in the shoulder. But he didn't turn to 'outwit' the attacker. Heh, he always thought he was oh so clever, though in my opinion all that alcohol killed what little amount of brain cells he had.

Suddenly something cold touched the back of his head, causing to visibly stiffen. I scowled, smelling beer and sex on him as I held the gun to his skin.

"Hello father." Malik, who now stood before him whispered, a conniving smile gracing his features.

His teeth glistened eerily in the TV light as the smirk widened. As a safety precaution he fixed a ball gag around his head, sufficiently silencing him. We didn't want to wake up our siblings after all. Then we switched places, seeing as I have always been the more violent of us. Out of the sack I had been holding all that time I took a nail gun. Father's eyes widened comically as he saw it.

Forcing his hand to lay flat on the couch's armrest, don't ask me how I managed that seeing as he is a strong man, I nailed it to the wood beneath the fabric. He raised his other fist, but behind him the gun clicked as a warning. And he gave up, letting me nail his other hand to the sofa as well. Oh yes, that revenge was sweet. The heavy scent of blood caused a pleasurable tingling sensation in my very being. I loved every minute of this.

I won't describe the torture here, but after I was finished he didn't really resemble the man he was before anymore. Slashes adorned his chest and thighs, nails sticking out of his skin in various places. Burn marks covered his face, his nose, fingers and toes broken. And through his heart was the big butcher knife.

"That's for everything you did to us!" I had hissed as the light left his wide eyes.

The next morning Rishido and Isis helped us with getting rid of the body and booked a flight to Domino City. They weren't exactly happy when they found the corpse that was once our father, but they weren't sad either. The father they knew, the one who loved them, died the day mother breathed her last breath.

The police never found out who the dead body they found in the Nile a few months later was. Neither did they find the murderer. He was a dead case.

So that's how father died. I just hope no policeman will ever find this book. Or better, I will make sure of that. I mean there are all our secrets in here. Which is also the reason we always carry it with us.

Now it's late and I should go to bed. Isis is already shouting for me to switch off the light. Sometimes I wish she wasn't such a scary bitch. But on the other side she always takes care of Malik and I. And she also makes Rishido happy. Yes, I know they are together. And no I don't find it revolting. Incest isn't that bad now is it? And anyways, Rishido is adopted!

Ah now she screams again. I should really turn the light off now… Well then until in three days! Night!

[insert line here]

Word count: 2.384

I'm so sorry that this is so short *bows head in shame* I'll try to make the next chapter longer and faster. I'm a bad authoress! *wails*

Hope you liked~ Extra large portion of food and drink of your choice for everyone!

See ya!

~Todesan


	12. 13th of December 2012

Dear Diary

Warning: Violence, gore, detailed description of torture, swearing, character death (This chapter is nothing for the faint hearted, but don't worry, torture scene will be marked just like the lemon and lime were ^^)

If any of you have something against torture, do not, DO NOT, read this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you! (Flames will be used for my next barbeque)

A/N: Kaneru = disaster; Diabaund's full name is Diabaundo Kaneru

Another chapter! And a pov change ^^ In the beginning I wanted to make it Ryou's, but then decided against it. So now you have Akefia :)

I want to dedicate this chapter to Thiefshipper101 who left me one of the most wonderful reviews I ever got! *hugs* and because I love your stories ^^

About Understanding: well, it's a little embarrassing, but I lost the sheet on which I wrote the whole plot and special information about the characters and world… :( I have to redo everything now! I'm afraid it will me much shorter than I usually planned… *sighs* Forgive me?

[Insert Disclaimer here]

[Insert line here]

13.12.12

Dear diary,

I am not Bakura. Neither am I Malik or Mariku. None of them is able to write at this very moment. My name is Akefia Kaneru Touzoku and I am Ryou and Bakura's cousin. I found this book a few weeks back, but only now did I find the right words to write. What happened to make the original owner(s) stop writing? Well, to tell you is the reason why I even opened this book. How I know what happened? I was there. I can only tell you all this from my point of view, and some things are still fishy. I don't know everything and those who told me their version of the story aren't all knowing either.

It all began on a windy and windy day two years ago in September. It was the 15th I think. I came back to Domino after a long trip from Egypt. I had visited my family in the little village Kul Elna. I shivered, trying to rub some warmth into my arms, as I exited the air port. I wasn't used to the cold weather anymore. But the excitement to finally see my younger cousins again made me forget my surroundings. About to cross the street I felt someone tap my shoulder and as I turned around a grinning boy came into view. His black hair stood into every which direction, muddy brown eyes wide and conniving.

I wanted to ask what it is that he desires, but before I could open my mouth a cloth was pressed to my lips. A biting scent invaded my nose and shut down my senses. Everything went black.

When I woke up again I was in some sort of cage. Rusty iron bars surrounded me and kept me in hell. The next days were filled with dread and loneliness. I don't know how much time passed, only that it must have been more than a week. Most of the time I was in that cage, alone, the only thing I was able to do was watching my surroundings. I will never forget that room. The floor was grey stones. Approximately 230 x 190 stones big. I couldn't see all of them, seeing as a table and dentist chair stood not far from my prison.

Those were pretty scary. On the table lay tools that obviously were used to hurt people in unimaginably painful ways. Blood coloured its rough wood dark brown. The chair wasn't much better. Suspicious looking stains adorned its metal surface. Leather straps that obviously didn't belong to it were attached to there the legs and arms belonged.

I really didn't want to know for what it was used… but unfortunately my imagination showed me the most gruesome images of whoever this belonged to wanted to do to me. But he didn't do anything for a long time. Just sometimes he would come into the room and give me some bread and water as to prevent me from starving or dehydrating.

It was a hopeless situation. It could be months, or even years until someone, anyone, realized I was gone. Bakura and Ryou weren't informed about my coming and my family would never call them seeing as they didn't want to pay for long distance calls. And Uncle, the only one who would've checked about my whereabouts every month, was dead.

One day something changed. Everything changed. First my captor was away longer than usually, and when he came he wasn't alone. A blonde girl was thrown over one of his broad shoulders. Her legs flayed, tried to hit him, muffled screams leaving her gagged mouth. But to no avail. He was too strong for her.

Without remorse he fixed the girl onto the dentist's chair, tying the straps so tight they cut into her fair skin. An insane chuckle suddenly left my captors chapped lips, his shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter, the sadistic looking in his eyes as he looked at me sending shivers down my spine.

"Be glad that I found that ugly wrench here! First I wanted to send you as a message to your awful cousin, but Mai, as a close friend to him, will suffice for now!"

xX [Start of torture scene] Xx

Then he walked over to the table and took a knife. Slowly, oh so slowly, he came back to the girl and put the blade to under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his. He took off her gag and his tongue licked from her chin over her left cheek up to her temple, leaving a wet trail that glistened in the electric light that brightened the room. And then, faster than I could look, he sliced open her cheek. A pained scream fell from her full lips and a shiver shook her body.

Blood steamed down her face, staining her pale skin red. I wanted to look away, wanted to avert my gaze, but it was too fascinating. Too capturing.

I know that's sick. I am not exactly the nicest person you know. I've always had a knack for blood. When it comes to stuff like torture I'm somehow like Mariku. As long as I don't know or don't care about the person upon whom pain is inflicted I couldn't care less. Even get some sort of sick pleasure out of it. Must have something to do with my past.

Again and again he lashed out with the knife, the blade sinking into the soft tissue of Mai's skin, her life fluid dying her skin a beautiful ruby colour. Tears left trails on her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip in order to hold in the screams. She's a tough one, I must admit that. Most would have already screamed for help and/or begged for their torturer to stop. Not her though. Stubbornly she kept her mouth shut.

And that aggravated him. I could see it in his eyes, in the way the slashes got deeper, were placed on more random body parts. An aggressive aura lay heavily on the room, making even me uncomfortable even though I wasn't on the receiving end of his rage. Yet.

Suddenly he stopped, letting the knife fall to the floor next to the torture chair. Slowly he went over to the table again, sifting through the items laid atop it. Eventually he seemed to have found something to his liking and as he turned an iron rod with a flat piece at the end was revealed. With that iron piece he shortly left the room, coming back empty handed. Again he looked over his wide array of torture items. A chuckle escaped his throat, causing the girl to sob fearfully.

He once again turned his attention to Mai, revealing a pear shaped thing. He rammed it into her mouth and turned on a wheel at the end. It became bigger and bigger until ‚KRACK' her jaw broke. The for the first time a muffled scream left the blondes throat, her eyes watering in pain. Not caring about her, her torturer continued turning on the wheel. The corners of her mouth began to bleed, the skin not being able to withstand the strain on it.

Sighing the man stopped once the pear had reached it's limit and once again went to his table. What he held when he came back shocked me to the core. A huge spear rested in his hand, the insane look in his eyes causing cold shivers to run down my spine. He raised it and sneered down at the broken girl.

„You have such beautiful eyes… I don't think you need them anymore!"

And after those words left his mouth, the spear was rammed through her right eye, deep enough to destroy it, but not too deep as to not kill her. Again she screamed around the instrument in her mouth, her fingers clawing at the iron arm rests of the chair, the tips already bloody.

I tried to look away. I really did! But my attention was captured. My body rigid, no chance of moving. I shook in horror and a strange kind of fascination. The stench of blood, I wanted to puke.

Slowly he removed the spear from the bloody hole that once was a brilliant blue eye and laid it onto the floor next to the chair. Then the torturer left the room and soon after came back with the iron rod he carried out not too long ago. Now the flat bit at the end glowed orange, he must've put it into a fire. What he did then I'm sure you can imagine. The smell of burning flesh was heavy in the air, Mai's muffled screams ringing in my ears. And now I did throw up.

When he finally finished burning her there was nearly no patch of skin unharmed. The bruises from when he must have hit her while capturing her were the least worrisome. The girl was a sobbing mess, tears leaking from her only eye like a river, sobs racking her body. Not muffled anymore, for the torturer removed the pear halfway through leaving burn marks on her right arm, wanting to enjoy her screams fully.

xX [End of torture scene] Xx

I don't want to go into detail with what happened afterwards, but I'm sure you can imagine from the way her dead body was described by Malik two entries ago. I was actually glad when she finally died. And I'm sure Mai was as well.

He brought her corpse out, surely to place her in that ally, and left me alone in that tiny cage. Alone to the stench of blood and death. Alone in a pool of vomit. I panicked. What if I was next? What if nobody ever knew I went missing. What if, what if, what if… My heart beat hard in my chest, so hard it hurt. My trembling hands tried to open the cage, shook the iron bars desperately. Hyperventilating.

I don't know how long I screamed for help or how long I hoped against hope that I manage to break the bars. Only that after some time I lost consciousness, falling into a fitful slumber. My dreams were filled with screaming blondes and manically laughing brunets. And those crazy mud coloured eyes.

When I awoke again he was sitting n front of me, only the iron bars of the cage separating us. That insane grin was spread over his face, orbs wide and pupils dilated. Crimson blood glistened on his lips, pink tongue darting out to lick at it.

„Hello there!"

Those words were the worst I ever heard. The scariest I ever heard. My heart seemed to stop, a heavy feeling laying upon my chest, the dread paralysing me. As he realized I wouldn't answer a sneer took the grin's place and his eyes narrowed.

„Not answering me? That's not very nice… Oh well, I'll tell you my name anyway. I'm Zacharias Necrophades, Zorc for short. And before you ask: I am doing this for revenge. Your dear little cousin Bakura brought me behind bars! Took everything I have. And now I'll take his everything!"

Barking laughter resonated throughout the room, his shoulders shaking with the outburst. It sounded king of hollow, as if he had nothing but this revenge to live for and I couldn't help but pity him. He was just another lost soul that tried to take down as many with him as possible. Who couldn't feel true pleasure anymore except if they hurt someone else. The most dangerous and at the same time most pitiful of creatures walking this world. Dead inside.

He stood again and went over to the, now clean, dentist chair and sat down in it, sighing as he leaned back. A dreamy look took over his features, his lids half closed, as he imagined something far away. It was the first and only time I saw him calm, peaceful. And in this moment he actually looked handsome. His unruly brown hair was hung into his pale face, accenting with the marble skin. The blood on his lips looked like lip stick, causing them to look full and soft.

Not that I ever wanted to touch him. No. That aura of cruelty was still around him, disturbing the beauty of the image. Exposing him as the demon he was. But I'm a photographer and that was a picture I wanted to take.

Zorc remained like that for a while, the silence laying heavy in the air, weighing me down. I didn't dare move, tried to breathe as quiet as possible. Just don't attract his attention. What would he do if I disturbed him? Kill me. Take my sight, my fingers, my tongue? I didn't want to know.

Eventually, I already thought he fell asleep due to his being so still, he got up and stretched, yawning. Then he shot me a grin.

„If I was you I'd eat that bread." he pointed at the food that I hadn't realized lay before me.

Only then did I realize how hungry I was and despite my still feeling sick from seeing him torture that poor girl I wolfed it down like there was no tomorrow. The same happened to the water that stood next to the small loaf in a little bowl. He chuckled, watching me eating like the starved animal I was, a cruel smirk once again turning the corners of his lips upwards.

As soon as I was finished he took the bowl and went out of the room. At the door he stopped once, turning back.

„I think it's time I get your cousin…" he muttered, barely loud enough for me to hear, and then he was gone.

This time I didn't break down, though not much was missing. I didn't want him to take Bakura. He and I are something akin to best friends. Or at least we were before I had to move to Egypt with my parents. That was before he became friends with Zorc.

I hoped my cousin was clever enough not to get caught… Though I would never see him again, I preferred that to seeing him hurt or dying. Or utterly destroyed, like Zorc wanted him.

I still remember the day I went to the airport to Egypt. I stood next to my parents car, sadly looking at the small house I lived in the first 9 years of my life. A little 5 year boy stood before me, his big russet eyes directed at me. He was upset, it showing in his whole posture. Short arms crossed in front of his chest, scowl set upon his young face.

„Why must you leave Kefi?" he asked, his voice whiney.

I hugged him, closing my eyes and sighed.

„I'm sorry Kura… It's not my decision. But don't worry, I'll come back soon. I won't leave you alone!"

I never kept that promise. The next time I saw him was 9 years later, shortly after his mother and sister's death on said family member's burial. He wouldn't even look at me. I left him and therefore wasn't worth his attention. I was a traitor.

I had wanted to scream that it wasn't my fault. That there was not one day on which I didn't think of him and regretted, but not being legal I wasn't allowed to just move to Japan without my parent's consent. And they hated Bakura's part of the family. So I had no choice but abandon him.

On my eighteenth birthday I moved out and began travelling the world as a photographer for some science magazine. Yeah and that's about my life. How it was until I was abducted.

So that's it for now! I'm tired and thinking of those happenings isn't the easiest thing to do, so I'll stop for today and write the rest tomorrow. Until then…

[Insert line here]

Word count: 2.657

Hope you liked~ Food of and drink of your liking for everyone!

Until next time ^^

~Todesan


	13. 14th of December 2010

Dear Diary

Pairing: Thiefshipping, Deathshipping, mentions of others

Warnings: violence, gore, character death

A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! And then that this chapter is so short *bows head in shame* I'm a bad author… And though they aren't really excuses I'll still try to gain your forgiveness… well it's that: I have my A levels this year and I have to learn a lot. Prom is coming up (I'm performing in a play T.T) and I'm also dead tired at about all times (don't ask me why… probably my insomnia =.=) And then there's that new story I started… (Which isn't a Yugioh, but a Naruto fic :O) Forgive me? *offers bribery cookies*

Now people: here I give you the long awaited (or not) last chapter of Dear Diary! It's over! After over half a year it's finally (or unfortunately?) over! Though this surely won't be the last you hear of this story. I'll reread it and most likely rewrite some parts. So and now I'll end this ridiculously long author's note and let you read the chapter!

Disclaimer: Am I some Japanese dude called Kazuki Takahashi? No.

[insert line here]

14.12.12

Hello again,

Once more it's me, Akefia. Or Kefi as those closest to me call me. It seems it's time I continue to tell my tale where I left off yesterday.

It wasn't long after Zorc left that he came back, the prone form of a dark skinned blonde slung over his shoulder. He threw the boy, whom I later learned to be named Malik, into the same cage as me, preventing me from escaping by thrusting him into my arms. He once again left and I got the chance to look at my new cell mate. His skin was a slightly paler caramel color than mine, his honey colored shoulder length hair framing a handsome face.

Once again the only door to the torture chamber opened and this time Zorc carried an unconscious Bakura. My pale cousin was strapped to a chair in a corner of the room. Then the brown haired psychopath waited. His slender fingers poised against one another in a thoughtful manner as he sat on the only table in the room.

Watching my abductor like that my thoughts began to drift off. I remembered the times Bakura, Ryou and I would play together. We would build snowmen in winter and go swimming in summer. The three years old twins would ask me about this and that and I'd answer with practiced patience.

Yes that had been wonderful times. Times that would never come back.

Suddenly I heard a groan and realized that Bakura came to. His reddish brown eyes opened and he tried to move his arms. Eventually he realized the situation he was in and he started fighting, throwing obscenities at Zorc, whom now stood in front of him, diabolic grin on his features. Silently the psychotic teen indicated for my cousin to look into Malik and my direction and as he did his eyes widened impossibly. A silent scream left his mouth, the unconscious boy in my arm's name.

A chuckle escaped our captor's mouth, sick pleasure at my cousin's pain apparent in his voice. Slowly he went over to his table and took a knife. His long fingers played with the blade, the metal catching the fluorescent light, glimmering eerily as he walked back to the dentist's chair. Gently he placed the cool blade on Bakura's right cheek, letting it glide towards the throat, not cutting the skin.

A feral growl left my cousins throat, lips angrily pressed together in a thin line, eyes narrowed in dark fury.

"Do whatever you want, I won't give in! You're not gonna break me!" he spat at Zorc, venom dripping from his voice.

For a moment the brunet looked thoughtful, I dare say even upset, but then that manic grin once again took over his face.

"You're right. I'm not gonna break you. At least not like that!"

The madman's crazy laughter filled the room, resonating from the tiled walls, causing shivers to run down my back. That was a person that didn't have anything to lose and therefore would have no qualms.

Zorc suddenly stood in front of the cage and with an iron rod, don't ask me where he got that, hit me over the head. Darkness engulfed me.

When I came to, I was alone in the cage and Malik lay stripped onto a table that had appeared out of nowhere. Well it most likely had been carried into the room while I was unconscious… Bakura was thrashing in his chair, shouting obscenities as our captor cut random patterns into chocolate skin. Blood pooled around the shivering body and once in a while quiet sobs escaped Malik's mouth.

"You know Bakura," Zorc suddenly said, "Intentionally I planned on hurting you by torturing your cousin, but then you got yourself that cute lover of yours and I couldn't just not use that to my advantage!"

Again Bakura screamed death and murder, but it didn't help. He just couldn't free himself from that chair. The leather straps were too tough and his arms and legs too weak. A desperate howl fell from his lips as he realized that there was nothing he could do, the agonized sound freezing my blood. I needed to do something, anything. I wasn't the self declared king of thieves for nothing!

Trying not to rouse Zorc's attention I looked around the cage for something that could help me, when it hit me. I had that thread always in my right sock! Slowly, carefully, I extracted the thread and bended it the right was. Then I inserted it into the key hole and as noiselessly as possible unlocked it.

I opened the cage's door and crept out and, using one of the tricks I learned at the martial arts camp I visited a few years ago, knocked our captor out. I looked through the teens clothes and found a key, which I used to unbind my cousin. Then I gave him the keys and looked through the room and found a rope, which he had used to suffocate Mai, and bound Zorc with it.

When I was finished I saw Bakura had the now free Malik in his arms, trying not to touch his wounds. A small smile tugged at my lips as I saw the happy tears in their eyes. Clearing my throat I gained their attention and silently asked what to do by indicating to the unconscious form of Zorc and then shrugging my shoulders.

A mean smile tugged at Bakura's lips as he spoke.

"He destroyed my life, now I will destroy him."

Nodding I strapped our captor to the dentist's chair and slapped him to rouse him from his unconscious state. Slowly his brown eyes blinked open and for the first time I saw something akin to fear in the pools of mud.

I won't describe the following hours. They were filled with screams and images I'd rather ban from my memory. Not because I couldn't handle seeing torture, but from the way Bakura and Malik looked as they inflicted the most agonizing wounds on a defenseless murderer. Don't get me wrong, I don't pity Zorc. But still that mad gleam in russet and lilac eyes was creepy.

When the life eventually left our captor's body he was nothing but a bloody mess of broken bones and raw flesh. I don't know how or when, but sometime the door opened and in came Ryou and a boy identical to Malik except for his hair, which messily stood into random directions.

Fawn eyes widened when they saw the mess that was left of Bakura's childhood friend and for a moment it looked like he was about to cry, but then his gaze fell upon the near unrecognizable face and a small smile tugged at his lips.

He accepted the fact that his brother had killed. And he also accepted his other crimes after reading this diary.

Seeing as there was some kind of confession of love from Maliks twin, whom I learned to be called Mariku, in there as well they came together and are now a pair.

Malik and Bakura are still a couple and happy with each other. Though they refuse to open this diary because they say they don't need one anymore.

About the other's: Honda and Ryuji broke up and then got together and then broke up and then… Well it's pretty much an on off relationship, but if you ever ask them who their ideal partner was they'd say the other's name.

Jonouchi and Kaiba helped my cousin and his boyfriend over their trauma and are really good friends of theirs, while the rest of the 'friendship troupe' still isn't really accepted by Bakura and I'm sure that in the one year of school they have left that won't change.

Zorc's body was never found and the police declared him missing, with Mai Valentine as his last victim. The blonde got a big funeral which was visited by almost half of Domino City, seeing as she was murdered by a famous serial killer.

I myself gave up on traveling and took on writing horror novels, at which I'm pretty successful seeing as I have seen a lot of stuff I can use. When I found this book, I decided to add my own parts and publish it.

This story is about the darkness inside every human being and the ways it can come forth. Madness lies in the eye of the onlooker and truth is relative. Now if you believe what you read or not is yours to decide.

Akefia Kaneru Touzoku

_[Insert line here]_

Word count: 1.434

Wah this is bad! I actually hate how this came out T.T The chance that I'll rewrite it is big… I hope you liked it anyway (especially because it's not what I planned in the beginning; when I started this story I wanted Bakura to die in the end, but couldn't bring myself to do it as you can see…)

I hope you had a good time reading this story and would be happy about a review ;) *gives you all crisps and soda*

~Todesan


End file.
